Strange Allies 7
by chadtayor020
Summary: Cameron Fenton thought she knew all about battling monsters, having been trained to fight both vampires and ghosts as the daughter of Danny Phantom. But now, as a half-ghost half-vampire working for Hellsing, she'll find that she was sorely mistaken. And her new Master Alucard may not have the best intentions for her either...
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Allies 7**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Hellsing Manor in London, England_**

 **Cameron**

Cameron Fenton awoke at the sound of her coffin lid opening. Her eyes opened and her master, Alucard, said, "Come my dear. We have a mission." Cameron accepted Alucard's offered hand as he helped her out of her coffin. As they left her room in the lower dungeons of the Hellsing Mansion she asked, "Do you know what my first mission will be, Master." "Not yet," Alucard answered as they walked to Sir Integra Hellsing's office, "Our Master only asked me to bring you to her." "I can't wait to see how much stronger I am," Cameron said. "Really?" Alucard asked, smiling like a Cheshire Cat. Cameron nodded enthusiastically; after all, it wasn't like this was all new or scary to her. She had killed a lot of vampires as a half-ghost, doing it as a half-vampire shouldn't be too hard.

They passed by some soldiers, and Cameron could hear the men's heart's pumping. Pumping their sweet blood… _Focus! If you consume any of the soldiers, you will be promptly executed!_ Alucard told her through telekinesis. Cameron focused on thinking about her upcoming mission, and followed Alucard silently, ignoring the sounds all around her. Her hearing was extremely sensitive now; she had to focus on the sounds of Alucard's footsteps to keep from focusing on the soldiers.

"New vampire girl, Danny Phantom's daughter."

"I hear she's eighteen now."

"She's a vampire you bloody idiot! She'd probably eat you!"

"I don't know, with an ass like that it could be worth it."

"Shut up! They're coming!"

Cameron and Alucard saw two soldiers standing at attention in front of Sir Integra's office. "You are dismissed," Alucard said, his voice conveyed the message, 'Get out of my sight or never be seen again.' The two soldiers very quickly, but with true British discipline, got very far away from Alucard and Cameron. Alucard opened the door and strode in, Cameron following closely behind him. "Cameron, have a seat. Before your mission, there are things that I need to explain to you," Sir Integra told her. Cameron sat down and asked, "What is this all about?" "Your future," Sir Integra said, and then turned the computer on her desk around to show two people, a black man, at least in his fifties, and a woman in her forties of Indian descent with bright grey eyes.

"These are Lord Malcolm of Ulster and Baroness Ophelia of Brighton, they are select peers of the House of Lords chosen to oversee whether or not the Hellsing Organization needs you or not," Sir Integra introduced the two people. "Um…Good evening," Cameron said, _What the Hell? Oversee if I'm needed? Since when did anyone tell Sir Integra fucking Hellsing what to do?_ "There was a lively debate among the peers if Sir Hellsing had overstepped her authority," Lord Malcolm said. "Think of us as a compromise, you have been given one month to prove that you are an asset to the Crown. Should you fail this probationary period, you are to be terminated with extreme prejudice," Baroness Ophelia said.

"Why are you treating me like some kind of monster already? I've only been a vampire for a week!" Cameron stated. "You are no ordinary vampire," Baroness Ophelia said, "You are also one-quarter ghost, and you were turned naturally, not artificially like Vlad Plasmius. You may be more powerful than him, or you may be weaker than him. We need to see which one you are." "The fact is," Lord Malcolm continued, "That the vampires of Hellsing cost us in both money used to make their specialized weapons and ammo, and in lives, the blood you consume comes from blood drives. A healthy vampire needs at least a pint every month to remain healthy and grow in strength, yet you are fed at that much each day. That is 365 pints of blood per year, and with three vampires it's 1095 pints that don't go to hospitals annually."

"Basically," Baroness Ophelia explained, "The burden is on you to prove to us that the lives sacrificed to serve you are worth it by the lives that you save. Either this, or the blood will be rationed to only one pint a month for each of the vampires that serve the Hellsing Organization." "Sir Hellsing convinced the House of Lords and the House of Commons to give you this probationary period," Lord Malcolm said. Cameron could only sigh at this new information, they had a good point. It had been four years since she started fighting ghosts…and vampires. She had forgotten how at first the media and public had said that she had to prove herself. She had forgotten what it was like to have to earn someone's respect from nothing. "I understand," Cameron said.

"Good, if that is all, Sir Hellsing, the House is coming into session now," Lord Malcolm said. "Thank you, Lord Malcolm, Baroness Ophelia. I will keep you updated on Cameron's progress," Sir Integra said and the two Lords were off the screen. Once that was over, Sir Integra turned her attention onto Cameron. "You need to understand some things about your situation. I had to make compromises in order to ensure your continued existence. Among them, I also needed to use special seals on you to make sure you followed my orders. Those seals are temporary. But I also put a permanent seal on you."

"What? When?" Cameron asked. "As you were sleeping I did them, I know a few tricks to keep vampires from awakening, but they're not practical enough to use on a wider basis," Sir Integra explained. "Your ghost powers have been sealed away. They will remain that way unless I tell you the invocation to temporarily release those seals. Think of it as similar to how Alucard's own powers are sealed unless he uses the Cromwell Invocation," Sir Integra explained. "Can you tell me that invocation now?" Cameron asked. "No," Sir Integra said, "Unless an emergency arises, you will have to make do without your ghost powers for the next two weeks." Cameron moaned and wiped her hands over her face, "This just keeps on getting better and better. Anything else?"

"No, that is all," Sir Integra said, "Now, on to your missions. Until I decide otherwise, either Alucard or Seras will observe your missions and report back to me on your performance. They are to only interfere if their lives or the lives of civilians are put in jeopardy. You're effectively on your own." Sir Integra then pulled out a drawer from her desk; she looked like she had to put some effort into it. She then lifted up a large silver automatic pistol that had a ten inch barrel, at least.

"This will be your weapon for now, a .54 Hellsing Arms automatic pistol. I call it the Michael," Sir Integra said as she lifted it to Cameron. Cameron took the gun and didn't understand why it was so hard for Integra to lift. "That gun you're holding weights around 19 pounds, and fires special exploding rounds, with a clip of twelve bullets," Sir Integra explained before once again reaching into her desk and pulling out four ammo clips for Cameron. Cameron put one it and took aim at a picture on the wall of Sir Integra's office of Oliver Cromwell. "Do not fire that in here," Sir Integra coldly said, and Cameron lowered the gun. Sir Integra gave Cameron a hip holster to put the gun in and Cameron put her gun away and stored the extra clips into her white Hellsing uniform's breast pockets.

"Now then, on to your actual mission," Sir Integra said as she typed on her computer and an image of a farmhouse appeared. "We have confirmed that there are at least two vampires hiding away in this farm three and a half kilometers outside of Herefordshire. We are getting reports of disappearances among teenagers in that area. Your mission is to destroy the vampires there, and their ghoul slaves if they have any." Cameron patted her Michael handgun and said, "Consider it done." "We have a helicopter waiting to drop you two off at Herefordshire. Good luck," Sir Integra said as Cameron and Alucard left her office. As they walked away Cameron heard Integra pray, "God be with her now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _Outside Herefordshire, England_**

Alucard and Cameron were silent on the way to Herefordshire. When the pilot of the helicopter told them that they were near their destination, Alucard got up and opened the door to the helicopter. "We will return to the Hellsing Mansion another way. Return to base," he told the pilot. The pilot gave Alucard the thumbs up as Cameron got up and stood by her master. Alucard jumped out first, with Cameron following soon after. Alucard slowed his descent and fell down silently, while Cameron landed hard on her feet, hard enough to create a small crater around her. "When we're done here, you are going to need training," Alucard said as he started walking to the South West. "Can't we start now?" Cameron asked as she ran after him.

"Very well, I'll tell you about an ability you have that will be of use to you the most right now. You should now be able to see things with your mind, think of it as if you have a Third Eye in the middle of your forehead. Close your eyes, and look with your Third Eye," Alucard instructed. Cameron did as he said and closed her eyes, and focused on trying to see with her Third Eye. After a few minutes of walking she could finally start to sense the presence of vampires, only a hundred feet away. "I sense the vampires, Master," Cameron said. "How many?" Alucard asked. Cameron focused her Third Eye more, and said, "Three vampires, and about forty eight ghouls in the farmhouse."

"How do they feel to you?" Alucard asked. "The vampires feel…hungry; and they feel…like they're expecting something. The ghouls only feel hungry, nothing in them but wanting to eat," Cameron told him. "Very good. Is your gun ready?" Alucard said. Cameron pulled Michael out of its holster and flipped the safety off. Alucard drew his own Casull and told her, "You go inside. I will kill anything that manages to escape you." Cameron swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked at the farmhouse that held three vampires and four dozen ghouls. She would have to kill them all, alone, or she could fail the probationary period, and be executed. Her eyes wandered over to Alucard's Casull, and she got the image of him putting a bullet through her brain.

"Go! You have your orders. Try not to waste ammo too much on the ghouls, focus on the vampires. When the vampire is killed, its ghouls are destroyed along with it," Alucard told Cameron. Cameron nodded and ran as fast as she could to the farmhouse. It was faster than she expected, and she realized that she had used her vampiric speed to run a hundred feet in under a second. _Alright Cammie, time to see what you can really do._ Cameron looked up and saw an open window in the second story of the farmhouse. Cammie bent down and jumped up, soaring high above the window and twenty feet above the roof of the farmhouse. _Stop fooling around Ghost-Girl,_ Alucard ordered telepathically.

 _Yes Master!_ Cameron said, almost on reflex. She swiftly fell, but right before she had fallen too far she grabbed the edge of the window and climbed in. The room was empty, but now that she was in the building Cameron smelled something rotten. Cameron drew Michael and focused on hearing.

She heard moans, and the sounds of dead bones inside rotting flesh moving, it was in the cellar, three floors below her. She heard three voices, all women.

"When is Colin coming back? I'm tired of waiting."

"He said he would be here around 3."

"That's too long, I'm hungry now."

Cameron then heard heartbeats, there were two people still in there; from the sounds of their rapidly beating hearts they were terrified. "Just eat the girl then. You'd be doing her a favor," Cameron heard the second voice say. Cameron knew she couldn't wait anymore, and quickly ran. Vampiric reflexes allowed her to reach the voices in a dark living room; only those that could see in darkness would know what was going on. Cameron saw a teenage girl with long black hair and bright red eyes dragging a little brunette girl; couldn't have been older than 9, out of a closet by her hair.

"STOP!"Cameron yelled, and the three other vampires turned to see her in surprise. "Who the fuck-" the vampire dragging out the girl didn't have time to say anything else, Cameron took aim and fired a silver bullet right into the middle of her face, and the vampire's head exploded. "DIE!" one of the other vampires screamed as she rushed at Cameron. A human would never have seen it coming, but Cameron wasn't human anymore.

The vampire was older, at least in her thirties, with blonde hair and lips that looked like she put on too much lipstick. The older vampire didn't have any finesse in her attack; Cameron easily sidestepped her and tried to shoot her, only for the other vampire to tackle Cameron. "YOU WILL DIE!" the vampire that tackled Cameron screamed. Cameron quickly turned around just as the vampire clawed her uniform wide open and cut straight to her bones. Cameron screamed as she got her gun to bear and blew out the third vampire's brains before she could attack again. Cameron quickly jumped up, just in time as the blonde vampire fell feet first right where Cameron's head was half a second earlier.

"What are you!?" the blonde vampire screamed. "I'm the girl sending you to Hell!" Cameron yelled in response. Cameron tried to shoot the last vampire in the house, but she easily dodged Cameron's bullets and then jumped up to the ceiling and hanged there. Cameron tried to shoot again, only to realize her first clip was out. Cameron reached for her breast pocket, only to see that they had been torn open by the second vampire's scratch, her clips were all over the floor. The blonde vampire fell on Cameron, slamming her to the ground.

Cameron quickly used her hands to pull her opponent's head above her, where she couldn't bite Cameron. The other vampire only tried all the harder to get at her throat. Cameron got one leg under the vampire and kicked her off. Cameron quickly got up just as the blonde vampire flew through the wall and ran into the hole created. Cameron saw that they were now in the middle of a large kitchen, and the blonde vampire was struggling to get up from the floor. Before the other vampire could recover, Cameron ran at her and lifted her leg high before slamming her heel into her back with a supernaturally powerful axe kick. The vampire was sliced in two from the force of the kick and blood sprayed everywhere. Cameron looked in shock at what she had done before she saw something else that shocked her, the vampire was still alive.

The top half of the bisected vampire was trying to crawl away, her guts trailing behind her like something out of a zombie movie. "No! No! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Cameron felt a small amount of pity for the vampire woman, she looked completely pathetic. But then she realized that she had been the one that told the one with black hair to eat the girl. Pity died in Cameron's heart. Cameron spitefully followed the vampire woman and got beside her before kicking her over so she could look her in the eyes. Cameron put her foot on the bisected vampire's chest, right over her heart. "How many have you killed?" Cameron coldly asked.

"I don't know, a lot," the vampire said. "Rot in Hell," Cameron said as she pushed down with her foot, slowly cracking through ribs before finally hitting the heart, and through the heart to the floor under it. The last vampire barely managed a strangled moan of pain before turning to ash. Cameron listened, and heard the ghouls in the cellar were still there, only about half of them were destroyed with the three vampires. Cameron went out of the hole in the wall and back to the living room, and the children. Cameron saw that the girl was struggling to untie a boy. Cameron went to them and said, "Let me help." The little girl looked at Cameron, with glowing red sclera and green irises, drenched in blood with torn clothes and did the only thing she could. She screamed.

"Stop! I'm here to help!" Cameron tried to explain, but the little girl only screamed louder. Cameron didn't know what to do, and put her hand over the girl's mouth to get her to stop. "I'm sorry," she said, "But I'm only here to help. If you stop screaming, I'll let him go, okay?" The little girl had tears running down her face as she nodded. Cameron let her go and the little girl trembled fiercely, but didn't scream. Cameron grabbed the ropes binding the boy and snapped them like they were nothing. "Where are your parents?" Cameron asked.

"Down there," the little girl whimpered, and Cameron saw a trap door she was pointing at, it led straight to the cellar. Cameron gulped when she thought about their fate. The children didn't say anything, only whimpered as Cameron offered her hands and took them out of the closet. Cameron stopped to collect her gun and ammo, putting a new clip in, before leading the children out. Alucard was waiting for them, holding a tall man with dark hair and wearing glasses by the throat. "This is their leader," Alucard told them. "He hurt Mummy! And Daddy!" the little boy yelled angrily. Alucard nodded and told Cameron, "Wait here with the children." Cameron nodded and silently held the children's hands as Alucard dragged the vampire leader inside the house.

Only someone with supernatural hearing would have heard the bones snapping, the flesh tearing, and the weak final screams of the vampire as Alucard had his way with him. Alucard emerged, spotless, from the house and said, "Cameron, this will be difficult. Hold on to those children tightly." Cameron nodded and held the children close to her as Alucard grabbed her shoulders, and instantly they were all teleported to Integra's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

If Sir Integra Hellsing was surprised at the entrance of Cameron, Alucard, and the children, she did a fantastic job of hiding it. "Who are these children?" Sir Integra asked. "Their family was killed at the farmhouse," Alucard explained. Sir Integra nodded at this and turned to Cameron, "You need to put on a new uniform. I will see to the children." "What's going to happen to them?" Cameron asked. Integra sighed and rubbed her eye. She stood up and walked over to the frightened children. "Do you know who I am?" she asked them. "Y-You're Integra Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization," the little boy said, "You hunt ghosts." "We hunt all kinds of monsters," Integra said and went down on one knee to look at the children eye-to-eye.

"I can keep you here for the night. Do you have any other family? Uncles, aunts, grandparents?" she asked them. The children shook their heads. Integra sighed again and stood up. "There's not much I can do for you then," Integra told them, "Hellsing Organization isn't meant to take care of children." "So what then?" Cameron asked, "Are you sending them to the orphanage, foster system?" "Cameron, go back to your quarters, and clean yourself up, we'll talk later," Sir Integra ordered. The seals on Cameron activated then, and she felt herself compelled to obey the order. Before she left the office, Integra told her, "Trust me."

Cameron marched straight to the dungeons, ignoring the looks the soldiers gave her. Along the way, Cameron passed by Seras. "Cammie, what happened?!" Seras asked. "I just completed my mission," Cameron told her. Cameron looked and saw that Seras was wearing blue contacts. "I see, you and Master brought the children here," Seras said. "Yeah, Integra's going to send them to some orphanage, or the foster system. Can't you do anything?" Cameron asked. Seras sadly shook her head, "Cameron, we can't take care of children here. Orphanages aren't as bad as they are in the movies. Trust Integra, she'll make the right choice." Cameron nodded and headed straight to her quarters.

Cameron went in and went into the bathroom. As she passed the mirror on the wall she stopped and looked at her reflection. What she saw shocked her. She didn't recognize herself. The creature in the mirror was a terrifying monster with dark red sclera and glowing green irises, covered in blood with torn clothes, and a chest that was already healed. "No wonder she was afraid," Cameron said out loud.

 **Integra**

At the moment, Integra was in her office, alone with Seras. Alucard had given his full report to her already, and three hours ago Seras had taken the children, Jennifer and Brian Colson, to get a proper meal, bath, and put them to bed. "Do you really think that Cameron is a danger for us?" Seras asked her. "I don't know. According to Alucard's report, she was especially vicious with the last vampire she killed. However, she also only acted when Jennifer Colson was put in danger, meaning she isn't as impulsive as I thought she would be. However, she hasn't been offered any blood yet either, we'll have to wait and see what happens then," Integra told her. "But, its Cameron," Seras pointed out, "She hates almost every vampire out there except for me and Master."

"That doesn't change Parliament or the House of Lords' minds," Integra said, "You were under a similar probationary period yourself." Seras blinked in surprise at this new information, "Really?" Integra nodded, "It was cut short by a week after the Valentine Brothers attacked, we needed as many soldiers as we could get. This is part of the reason why before you the Hellsing Organization made due with Alucard as our lead operative and didn't try binding another vampire. We weren't willing to go through the headache with Parliament."

"So then," Seras said, coyly scratching her cheek, "If the Valentine Brothers hadn't attacked, would I have passed the probationary period?" "At the time, you would have barely passed," Integra answered her. Seras hung her head at that. Integra got up from her desk and stretched herself out a little, "Now then, there are no more reports. I'm going to bed. I need you to do something for me Seras." "Oh," Seras responded, her voice getting a sultry hint to it, "And how may I serve you this evening?" "Check on Cameron, see how she's dealing with all this," Integra told her with an amused smile. "Alright then," Seras said. Integra and Seras walked out the door together, but before parting ways Integra gave Seras's bum a little pinch. They gave each other a knowing look before Seras went to see Cameron.

 **Seras**

 _I love it when you two get dirty,_ Pip commented in his shadow form. "You're such a pervert Pip. You'd think having no body would end all that," Seras said to the wall. _It's boring being a shadow when the Mansion isn't under attack,_ Seras's Familiar stated, _Vlad Plasmius really fucked up my un-life. I haven't been able to remake my body since that bastard unleashed his attack. Not much else to think about Mignonette without going insane, or philosophical._ "You'd better stay out of the room tonight," Seras warned him. _Can I at least know what happened afterwards?_ Pip asked. "Fine, you can rejoin with me as I'm sleeping and poke around my head then, but don't get any funny ideas," Seras said as she reached the dungeons.

 _You're an angel, Mignonette,_ Pip said. A shadow detached itself from the wall and lightly rubbed Seras's cheek. "You're incorrigible," Seras chuckled. Pip didn't comment after that, and Seras finally made it to Cameron's room. She knocked on the door and Cameron said, "Who is it?" "It's Seras, Cammie, can I come in?" Seras responded. "Sure," Cameron said, and Seras went in to see Cameron stretched out in her coffin, reading a book, _'Salem's Lot_.

Seras looked around and saw a chair and sat in it. "So, how was it?" Seras asked her. Cammie put her book down before looking at her and saying, "It was harder than I thought." Cameron told Seras everything, the vampires, what she did to them, how Jennifer and Brian Colson had been afraid of her when they first saw her. "No one's ever really been afraid of me like that. I didn't know what to do. I pretty much forced them to be quiet. I didn't know what to do," Cameron told her. "It's much more different, being a vampire, than you thought it would be," Seras said. "Yes. I…didn't think that I'd become…" "A monster," Seras completed Cameron's sentence.

Cameron didn't respond to that, only nodded. "Cammie, I know that it's not easy, adjusting to this change. You will be tempted, by the blood, the thirst. When I first changed, I was afraid of it, afraid that I would lose my humanity. When…circumstances…forced me to drink Pip Bernadotte's blood, I thought that I'd become a monster. But, I was wrong," Seras said. Seras stood up and went over to Cameron and gave her a hug, "Cammie, only you can decide if you're a monster. No one else. As long as you keep caring about others, as long as you use your powers to defend innocents, like Jennifer and Brian, you'll never become a monster." Cameron hugged her back and said, "Thanks Seras."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ** _Amity Park, Indiana, USA_**

 **William**

William Fenton, aka Willie Phantom, had just gotten out of school and was running straight for the movie theater. He checked the time on his phone; he had to get there in ten more minutes. The large teenager doubled his speed. In five minutes the theater came in sight. He had to slow down when he got to the front and saw his Dad, Danny Phantom, aka Danny Fenton there. Willie's Dad was in his Human form, a plain white shirt under a black jacket with blue jeans and red sneakers, wearing green sunglasses and carrying his white and red cane. "Willie, you made it," Danny said. "Yeah, I didn't want to miss this," Willie said. "Alright, let's go then," Danny said. Father and son went in, and the people there saw them, they all went silent.

The crowd at the concession stand actually parted as Danny went to the front and ordered a large popcorn and two medium drinks for him and his son. Willie took the popcorn and his drink and followed his Dad. "Does Morgan got our seats?" Willie asked. "Yeah, you'll need to lead me there son, she should be in the fourth row," Danny told him. Willie happily took his Dad's hand and walked him to the fourth row where Morgan sat waiting for them, a large drink already in her seat's cup holder. Willie and Morgan were relieved that they had managed to talk their Dad into coming; after Cameron had gone into a coma he had become withdrawn, they were afraid that after Alucard turned their older sister that he'd do something crazy.

To see him out in the open, shaved, cleaned up, and slowly returning to normal, was a blessing for the twins, and their Father. They had managed to get him to take them to see this movie, **Inviso -Bill **them, the latest movie about him, only this was about his early career, up until he defeated Pariah Dark. The three of them all sat down and watched the movie

Once **Inviso-Bill** was over and they were walking out, Morgan asked, "So Dad, how accurate was the movie?" "I gotta say, they were a lot more faithful than I imagined they would be," Danny said, "Only differences were that your Mom and I didn't stat dating after that, it was definitely the Disasteroid Incident when we started, and they messed up the color of the Ecto-Skeleton." "What do you- HEY!" Willie realized his Dad was pulling his leg. Danny had a laugh at Willie's expense, and Willie realized this was the first time in months he'd heard his Dad laugh. "Dad, you seem a lot better now," Morgan commented. "I feel better, a little, though I admit, I wish I hadn't stopped exercising," Danny told her, then rubbed his much thinner arm, while Cameron had been in a coma he had lost nearly 30 pounds.

Danny then stopped walking. Willie and Morgan looked at him, and he said, "There's something wrong." "What is it Dad?" Willie asked. "I'm sensing…something, with my Third Eye," Danny told them. Ever since Danny lost his eyes fighting Vlad Plasmius, he had developed the psychic Third Eye to compensate. He could sense people, ghosts, vampires, and predict their moves. "Where?" Morgan asked. Willie and Morgan both looked around, they didn't see anything suspicious. "A woman, but…she's not human. Or vampire. There's something…animalistic about her," Danny said, gripping his cane tightly. "You don't mean a werewolf!?" Willie whispered in surprise, moving closer to his Dad. If they wanted a piece of Danny, they'd have to deal with Willie. Morgan and Willie's eyes glowed green as they got ready to fight.

"To our right!" Danny yelled, and turned, as did his kids. All three of them went Ghost, Danny's clothes turned into his black jumpsuit with white belt, knee length boots, fingerless white gloves, a white cross on his back and DP symbol on his chest while Morgan's black hair turned white and her blue eyes turned green as her clothes were replaced with a sky blue jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves, and finally Willie went Ghost as his black hair turned white and purple eyes turned green as his clothes were replaced with a green jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves. The woman was tall, 5'10" at least, with short brown hair in a crew cut, wearing a sleeveless black wife beater and camo pants and black boots, her eyes glowed bright purple.

"I see you can sense me, Phantom," the woman said with a cocky smile. "Who are you?" Danny asked as he stepped forward, tossing his cane aside. "Let's just say that I'm an ambassador. I'm here to give you an offer," the woman said. White energy flowed around her, and seemed to assume the outline of a massive wolf. People on the streets saw this and most of them ran far away from her, though some took out their phones and started recording. "I represent the Order of the Fang. We know how powerful you and your family are, Phantom. You should rule over the humans, not protect them. They are ants compared to us, compared to the three of you. Together, we can take this world for all it's worth," the woman said.

"Nutjobs always offer that," Danny told her, "So I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the first crazed up Fruit Loop to give me that offer, there is no way that I'm joining you." "I was hoping you'd say that!" the woman roared, and her voice howled through the air. Before they knew what happened, the woman sprang forward and slammed both of her boots into Danny's chest, sending him flying down the street. "DAD!" Morgan and Willie yelled. "If I were you, big boy," Willie's heart skipped a beat when he realized the werewolf was right behind him, her breasts pressing into his back, "I'd worry about myself."

Willie acted on instinct and jumped just in time to dodge the werewolf woman's punch that would have hit his kidneys as Morgan blasted an ice ray at her. The werewolf woman dodged Morgan's attacks, and her mouth became filled with fangs, "Show me what you got girly!" The werewolf woman came at Morgan with a kick and Morgan managed to block it with both arms, but was sent sliding ten feet, into the middle of the street. People ran for cover as the werewolf woman pressed her attack. Morgan dodged the worst of a punch to her face, though the werewolf woman's fist scraped her cheek, making her bleed. Morgan quickly responded with a powerful palm heel strike to the werewolf woman's chin, sending her reeling back.

Willie saw his chance and tried to blast the werewolf woman with electricity. She dodged his electricity and went at him. Willie grabbed her fist; it felt like he had stopped a cannonball. He quickly punched her in her stomach and the werewolf woman responded by biting his shoulder. "GAH!" Willie yelled as he let go and she tore a chunk of his shoulder out before jumping away. Danny came flying in and blasted the werewolf woman right through her stomach before she could do anymore. Danny quickly went to Willie, "Are you alright." "Ugh, she got a good chunk of me," Willie said as he held his bleeding shoulder. _At least I'm in Ghost Form, if she had done that when I was a Human, my arm would be gone right now._

The werewolf woman jumped up, her shirt ruined but her stomach whole. She smiled at Morgan and Danny and told them, "I look forward to fighting again. Later." She then threw down her arm and green smoke surrounded her. Danny and Morgan flew in, only to immediately start coughing. "It's…laced with…ectoranium!" Danny yelled as he pulled Morgan gasping out of the green smoke. Willie looked up and saw the werewolf woman jump into the air and grab onto something. Everyone heard the sound of a jet going supersonic, and then she was gone.

"What the Hell is going on?" Willie asked. "I don't know," Danny said, "But whatever it is, this isn't going to end well."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Alucard**

The No-Life King sat on his lonely throne in his nearly empty room. His glasses and hat were off and he was thinking about Cameron's performance. _She's shown such remarkable adaptability so soon. And she didn't lose herself to her bloodlust like Seras had. She's already even more powerful than Seras was when she started 30 years ago._ Alucard smiled at the thought, his second fledgling was exceeding his expectations. Now, he had to ensure that she was his, to mold her into the perfect vampire. Alucard got up and left his room, heading straight for Cameron's.

Alucard reached Cameron's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Cameron asked. "Your Master," Alucard stated. "Coming!" Cameron said. She opened the door; she had changed her clothes to blue jeans with white socks and a red short sleeved shirt. "You're out of uniform," Alucard stated. "Uh, yeah…should I change back?" Cameron asked. "Yes, unless our Master tells you otherwise, always wear a uniform, it is an honor to wear it, not wearing it shows you have no respect for our Master or her lineage," Alucard told her.

"Okay, I'll just go change," Cameron said. She started to close the door, but Alucard stopped her. "Master," Cameron said, but didn't stop him from going inside her room and shutting the door behind him. "Master, I'm going to get naked," Cameron said. Alucard smirked at that, and then his form shifted. His face grew a little rounder as his hair flowed down his back while his chest and shoulders became less broad and breasts started to form. His hips stuck out more and his waist became slightly smaller. Cameron was in shock as Alucard decided to use a woman's voice, "It doesn't matter to me. I have lived my life in ways you can only imagine. Think of this as punishment for taking off your uniform."

"Um…uh…ok," Cameron said, still surprised. Cameron went to her closet and turned her back to him. Alucard saw as she stripped down that she wasn't wearing a bra. He also noted that her muscles had atrophied slightly during her coma however she still had an athletic figure. As Cameron got dressed she tried to overcome her discomfort by talking, "So, when will I be able to turn into a boy?" "That depends on when you want it to happen. I didn't change my form in such a way until my first century as a vampire. Before I only turned into bats, fog, or a wolf when it suited me," Alucard explained before turning back into his male form. Cameron turned around, her white uniform on now and asked, "Why did you want to see me, Master?"

"I'm going to teach you more about your powers as a Nosferatu now. As you might have guessed, there is nothing natural about a vampire. The laws of nature do not bind us, thus you will, in time, possess many abilities," Alucard explained. "Now come, we're going to see how well you can shoot that gun of yours, Michael." Cameron grabbed her pistol and holster and followed him. Alucard's long strides made it a little hard to keep up, but Cameron managed it. "Why are we walking when you can just teleport us to the range?" Cameron asked. "I want to see how the Mansion has changed," Alucard told her. Cameron was silent the rest of the way to the range. As they went in one young black soldier maybe two years older than Cameron stepped forward and said, "Excuse me sir. But if you are going to use the gun range, you need to exchange your silver bullets for normal ones."

Alucard looked at the man and he looked back at him, scared but refusing to be cowed, determined to follow his orders. "Very well," Alucard said. He and Cameron took out their guns and released their bullet clips and the bullets in the chambers. The Hellsing soldier took them and went back to a wall rack filled with guns and ammo. He found the appropriate sized clips of regular bullets and gave them to Cameron and Alucard, with two reloads. "Come back if you need more," the soldier said. Cameron smiled a little at him and said, "Thanks," before following Alucard. Alucard noticed the soldier was smiling and waving to Cameron. _That soldier could be useful later,_ Alucard thought as they finally reached the range.

There were no other soldiers there; it was the same as before, targets 500 meters away, an open field between the shooter and the target. "Now then," Alucard said, "Use your Third Eye to shoot the targets. If you succeed then we may move on to more challenging lessons." "Alright," Cameron said. She took out her gun and started to aim, but after a minute she pointed it down, "How do I use my Third Eye?" "It's actually very simple. Just imagine that there's an eye in the middle of your forehead. Try to see with that eye as well as your regular vision. You already saw what I could do with it," Alucard told her. "Alright, let's try this again," Cameron said. She kept her eyes open, and this time Alucard sensed as her Third Eye opened.

Alucard opened his own Third Eye and watched as Cameron hit all the targets with her gun. "Very good. Now then, let's try a moving target," Alucard said. He ran with vampire speed and was among the targets in three seconds. He didn't usually like to run, but for this he wanted to see how well Cameron could use her power. He spoke to her telepathically and said, " _Now then, try to hit me as I run among the targets. Don't focus on what you see with your eyes; use your Third Eye, your Mind's Eye to track me. Hit me once if you can, and you'll have succeeded in your first test."_ Cameron put a clip in her gun and said aloud, "I understand Master."

Alucard ran in between and around the targets, any human that saw it would have only seen a red blur. Cameron fired, but hit the target in front of Alucard. _"Focus on me. Predict where I am going to be, not where I am,"_ Alucard telepathically told Cameron as she fired again, this time the bullet came within a millimeter of his nose. _"YES! LIKE THAT! Now focus even harder!"_ Alucard encouraged. Cameron's third and fourth shots grazed Alucard's arm and hat respectively, but with the fifth one, Cameron hit him in his stomach. "I DID IT!" Cameron yelled in surprise. Alucard smiled and focused and teleported right beside Cameron. "You passed. But next time, aim higher. You can't kill a vampire with a shot to the stomach, only to the heart or brain," Alucard reminded her.

"Yes, Master," Cameron said. Alucard focused and forced the bullet up his throat and spat it out into his hand. "Don't forget your lessons," Alucard told Cameron as he gave her the bullet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Integra**

It was an hour before dawn when Integra got the call on her personal cell phone. She opened her eyes and cursed, "Bloody Hell." She reached to the night stand next to her bed and grabbed her glasses then phone and saw it was Daniel. "Hello?" "Integra," Daniel said on the other end, "We have a situation here." "What's happened?" Integra asked. "We were attacked, but a werewolf," Daniel told her. Integra blinked her one eye in shock at that statement. "A werewolf attacked you?" she said. "A little after six she came to me. Asked me to join 'The Order of the Fang' and when I refused she attacked. She was strong, and fast, maybe faster than Seras. But the worst part is that she's not alone. After I recovered from her first attack, she jumped up and grabbed onto some kind of super advanced stealth jet or something and was gone," Daniel explained.

The British Knight swallowed at the thought even as she got up and put on a robe and slippers at least. "Listen to me now Daniel; werewolves are just as dangerous as vampires. And they can walk in the sun as you discovered. Also, they are more durable than the average vampire; unless they are fatally wounded with silver then they will not die. That's all I can tell you now, I need to see what we have in the Library before I can tell you more," Integra told him. "I understand. What worries me is the fact that this Order of the Fang must have some serious cash if it can afford the jet everyone didn't see. No radars picked it up, and no one could see where it was. They're planning something big soon, the question is, where?" Daniel said as Integra called out mentally, " _Alucard! Seras! Cameron! To my room now!_ "

"I need to alert my soldiers and my government. You do the same. I'll call you as soon as I can," Integra told Daniel. "Alright. Good luck," Daniel said. "Be careful," Integra said, and hung up. Alucard floated into Integra's room through the floor as Seras emerged from the shadows and two minutes later Cameron arrived from the door. "What's going on?" Cameron asked. "Around six p.m. yesterday, your family was attacked by a werewolf," Sir Integra bluntly stated. Seras and Cameron both gasped aloud at this and Alucard's face looked much graver at the news. "What!? Why are we just now learning about this?" Cameron exclaimed.

"I can only guess that your Father wanted to try to figure things out on his own first before contacting me. However, that isn't the worst of it. The werewolf woman that attacked them claimed to represent a group called the Order of the Fang; before she attacked she offered to let them join the group. When Daniel started to counterattack, the woman fled in a stealth jet, with the kind of cloaking capabilities that could only mean it was a state of the art vehicle," Sir Integra informed the three vampires. Sir Integra stood up and said, "This is a very grave situation, a conspiracy has managed to grow powerful right under our noses. We must do everything in our power to stamp this conspiracy out now before it is too late."

Alucard took off his hat and bowed to her, "What are your orders, my Master?" "Alucard, I am sending you and Cameron to Amity Park. Find out what you can about the Order of the Fang's movements in America. Seras, you will stay here and conduct your own investigation here. If the Order of the Fang is already in England, we must find them and eliminate them all. I will not allow another massacre like Millennium caused happen again! Search everywhere you can for the Order of the Fang! Destroy every member you come across! Give them no quarter and do not rest until they are expunged from the Earth!" Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing demanded with all the authority she possessed. "It will be done my Master," Alucard and Seras said, Alucard had a large smile on his face as he bowed. "Yes sir!" Cameron declared, her stomach doing flips.

 **Danny**

"Yes Mr. President, make sure that they have at least two clips of silver ammunition, maybe more. We don't know what they're planning now, it's better to be on the safe side," Danny said into his phone. Once he had finished calling Integra Hellsing he called the President to make sure he was informed about what they might be facing. "Very well then, Mr. Fenton, the Secret Service will be armed as you suggested. Should we inform the National Guard as well?" President Cho asked. "I don't know yet Mr. President. The best case scenario is that they'll focus only on me and my family; we'll be able to take care of ourselves. But if this is only step one to a larger invasion or attack we need to be prepared. The Air Force needs to be on high alert in case that stealth jet appears again. God only knows what they could do with that thing if they wanted to," Danny responded.

"I'll do what I can. Fenton, this might be the time to let the public know about the things that go bump in the night," President Cho said. "I would wait until we know for certain that we can't keep that secret anymore sir," Danny responded. "Alright. The Joint Chiefs and I will make what preparations we can. Good luck," President Cho said. "Thank you Mr. President. Good luck to you too," Danny said and hung up. Danny sat back on his couch and rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe this is really happening," Morgan said. "Believe it baby, all the signs point to another big war like what Vlad tried. Only this time it's werewolves leading the charge, and maybe more," Danny told his younger daughter. Willie's eyes grew wide as he said, "Wait, they went to us. They could already be in Amity Park now. Or even the Ghost Zone!"

"Damn it, I didn't think of that," Danny cursed, "We need to head over there. If they recruit ghosts too then we might not be able to stop them." "But how will we convince ghosts not to join the Order of the Fang? It's not like we can give them anything they want, aside from your heads on a silver platter, it's not like we can let ghosts just do whatever they want," Jazz pointed out. She came to Danny as soon as she got the news he had been attacked. "I know. Maybe I can offer them my help somehow, promise to set up some of them as rulers or take down some of the stronger ones. Walker's still got his prison and Skulker still hunts other ghosts, I'm pretty sure they're not happy about that," Danny said.

"Skulker might help us, he might like the challenge of fighting werewolves," Willie said. "Maybe," Danny agreed. His and Skulker's relationship had changed over the years, Skulker rarely came after him or his family now, and when he did it seemed to only be to show other ghosts that they were still rivals. Danny's phone rang again; it was Integra Hellsing, "Hello?" "Daniel, has there been any news?" Integra asked. "No, not yet. I got off the phone with the President not long ago to make plans in case D.C. is attacked. My family was just discussing the possibility that ghosts might be recruited into the Order of the Fang," Danny said.

"I see. Right now I am sending Alucard and Cameron to you to help find the Order of the Fang. If we can find them first we can hopefully stop whatever it is that they're planning," Integra told him. Danny stood up when he heard that Cameron was coming back home. "But, what if people recognize her? How can we explain that the daughter I buried is back to life?" Danny exclaimed. "She'll go about in disguise, at night. She can't go out in the daylight, yet. We'll have to see what we can do. For now, wait until Alucard and Cameron come, then the investigation can start in earnest," Integra told him. "I know. The Guys In White and CIA haven't been able to find out anything from the recordings we confiscated. All we know is that there's a werewolf, and they got a damn invisible jet that radar can't pick up," Danny told her.

"Just hold on for now unless something more happens. Alucard should be of use to the investigation," Integra said. "Alright, we'll wait, for now," Danny said. Integra hung up and Danny slumped down. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Alucard again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Morgan**

It was getting dark by the time Morgan saw the Hellsing soldiers arrive. They arrived inside a rented limousine. They came out in pairs, each pair carrying a cloth covered coffin between them. The soldiers went into her house and one, a handsome young man of African descent, asked her Dad, "Where's the darkest room in the house?" "That would be the basement, Morgan, show them," her Dad told her. "Come on," Morgan said as she stepped in front of the soldiers and walked down the hall and took a left to the door that led to the basement. "We use this as a kind of arcade, Dad put a lot of old games down here," Morgan told them as they went down to the basement.

The walls were lined with old arcade games, like old VR games with boxing gloves, First Person Shoot 'em Up type games, and even one old Ms. Pacman/Galaga combo. The soldiers gently went down the stairs and set the coffins up in the middle of the room. Willie ran down and said, "Why didn't you tell me they were here?" "Dad told me to take them down here," Morgan responded. The soldiers took off the cloths and revealed the coffins. "Whoah," Morgan and William both said when they saw them. Alucard's coffin was solid black with a silver cross and under the cross there was Greek writing she couldn't read. Cammie's was brown hickory wood with a simple black Star of David carved into it.

The soldiers backed away as the coffins opened. Alucard emerged from his coffin first wearing his usual red clothes, hat, and orange glasses. Cameron then opened her coffin and was wearing an outfit just like Seras Victoria's, only it was all white except for the Hellsing shield on her left breast pocket. Cameron's eyes were red with glowing green irises. Morgan instinctively went Ghost when she saw her vampire sister, while Willie managed to control himself better. "Cammie, is that you?" Willie asked. Cameron smiled a little, and a fang was in the smile as she said, "Who else would it be?" Cameron stood up and went to them. "Sis, come on, I know how freaky I look, relax, I ate before we left," Cameron said. Cameron then wrapped her two siblings in a hug, she was colder than she had been in life, and yet, it was her, it was still their big sister.

"Hey, don't forget me," their Dad said. Cameron let go of her siblings and ran over to Danny and wrapped him in a hug. "I missed you sweety," Danny told his oldest child. "I missed you too, Dad," Cameron told him. For a minute, Morgan forgot that her sister was a vampire; everything felt like it was back to normal again. "As touching as this all is," Alucard said, killing the mood as easily as crushing a cockroach, "we have bigger things to worry about." Alucard turned to the soldiers and said, "Get their weapons." "Yes sir!" the black soldier yelled, and the four Hellsing soldiers marched out of the basement. "Let me guess, we're all getting guns," Danny said. "Indeed. We have no idea if your powers are adequate for destroying werewolves, better to be safe than sorry, as Master put it," Alucard responded.

Each soldier came back to the basement carrying a suitcase. Alucard took out his old flip phone and pressed one of the buttons. He put it to his ear and said, "We've arrived Master with the weapons." Alucard nodded and pressed another button and Integra Hellsing was on speaker. "Daniel, has anything happened that you didn't tell me?" she asked. "No, not yet. Although, I did forget to tell you that Willie was bitten," Danny said, "Should we be worried?" "No, I've done some research on actual werewolf phenomena, as long as he wasn't bitten close to the full moon, he shouldn't suffer any effects," Integra said. "You were bitten?!" Cameron yelled at Willie. "It was on my shoulder, if I wasn't in Ghost Mode she would have ripped my arm off," Willie said, then took off his shirt to show. He still had a large discolored area on his shoulder, but no real sign it had been bitten.

"Now then," Integra said, "Back to business. I have sent you all guns and special ammunition. The actual weapons are nothing special, .45 Colt automatics, but their ammunition used is armor piercing rounds made with pure sterling silver." The soldiers took out the guns from the suitcases and handed one each to William, Morgan, and their Dad. "This was all I could manage in short notice," Integra said through the speaker. Morgan weighed the gun in her hand and checked the sights. "Thank you Integra, I hope we don't have to use them," Danny said as he slid a clip into his gun. "Now then, I will let Seras explain to you the abilities of werewolves, as she was the last of us to ever fight one," Integra said.

"Hello everyone," Seras greeted. "Hey Seras," Danny said. "Alright, the werewolf I fought was called The Captain, we don't know what his real name was. He was tall, about as tall as Master Alucard, and he had white hair and pinkish red eyes, he was toned and muscular in his human form," Seras explained. "He was fast, as fast as I was in those days, maybe even faster. He could emit a white aura around himself, like Master or I use shadows. He could turn into a massive wolf, at least eight feet tall, and he could turn into a form between wolf and man where he was even faster than in his human form," she continued. "He was strong enough to kick a torpedo away, and he could turn into white mist, I tried to stab his heart with my shadow arm, but he turned into mist and then stood on the spikes I made.

"We recovered some documents from Millennium, we know that The Captain was enhanced in a similar manner as Master, however, we don't know how enhanced he was. He could have been only slightly more powerful than the average werewolf, or he could have been a thousand times stronger," Seras said. "How did you survive?" Morgan asked. Seras sighed before saying, "He wanted to die in battle. He tossed a silver tooth to me to use against him. Pip managed to punch it into his chest after I managed to stop his movements. If he had fought harder to survive, we wouldn't be talking right now. Listen to me: Do. Not. Underestimate them. If you are fighting a werewolf, don't hold back; don't think about collateral damage, just fight with everything you have. If you don't, you will be killed."

Morgan swallowed at that, Seras never told her or her siblings the details of her battle against The Captain before. To hear her, the most powerful woman she ever knew, admit that she shouldn't have won that fight made her question what her own chances would be to survive a fight with a werewolf. "Thank you, Seras," Integra said, taking the phone. "Integra," Danny said, "We think that the Order of the Fang might try to make the same offer they gave me to the ghosts. We're going to the Ghost Zone to see if we can't convince the ghosts to help us instead, or at least to not get involved." "That's a good idea," Integra said, "While you, Morgan, and William are in the Ghost Zone, Cameron, Alucard, and my soldiers will look for any clues in Amity Park. I will contact you when I find out anything new, do the same." With that, Integra Hellsing hung up. "Now then," Alucard said, a large smile on his face, "Let's start the hunt."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Seras**

Seras was a blur as she ran through the library, flipping through books and trying to find any mention of werewolves she could find. After searching through the entire Hellsing Library ten times in ten minutes she finished her search. She only managed to find five books; out of the tens of thousands of books, tomes, ledgers, and diaries she could only find five that had any information on werewolves. Seras brought the books to Integra, who immediately started going through them. Integra read with near inhuman speed, stopping only to copy down notes inside her own diary. After three hours of reading and writing down notes, Integra finally stopped and took off her glasses to rub her only eye. "You're working too hard," Seras told her.

"No, I'm not working hard enough," Integra said, "If I was only ten years younger I would have finished this all an hour ago." "Integra, I don't think any other human alive could possibly have read through four books, and taken notes on them, in three hours," Seras said. Integra smiled ruefully and picked up the final book, it was an old ledger, judging by the smell of the paper it was at least four hundred years old. Integra opened it up and then stopped and took a moment to look at it again. "What is it?" Seras asked and looked over her shoulder. The name she saw amazed her. "That's impossible," Integra said; then flipped through the pages. She then stopped and gently closed the diary. Integra smiled and closed her eye, then actually said a prayer, "Thank you, most merciful and Almighty God for being with us now in this our hour of need."

Seras couldn't believe it, how Integra didn't know it was there was amazing, "How long have the Hellsing's had the Diary of Solomon Kane?" "I remember now," Integra said, smiling slightly as she reopened the diary of one of the greatest defenders of humanity to ever live, "Father had acquired this book, a week before he passed away. By then his eyesight was starting to fail, he couldn't read it, and told me I wasn't ready to read it myself. After he passed away, and I discovered Alucard, I completely forgot all about this book. I'm such a damned idiot." "Read it!" Seras yelled, louder than she meant to.

Integra quickly started reading, passing through about two hundred pages before she found what she was looking for. Integra read out loud, "I write this now, in the fading hour of my life. My hair grows gray, and my eyesight begins to dim. Nonetheless, I must fight this, the greatest foe I have ever faced. This lycanthrope has murdered hundreds to slake his thirst for blood. I pray that God will grant me His aid one last time, but I do not know what He wishes for me. If this is truly my last battle for His Glory, then N'Longa shall ensure that this diary survives. I write now so that any who inherit my diary may be prepared if they should face such a foe again.

"These beasts, known by many as werewolves, are not bound by the moon. They may change from man to wolf, to abominations that are neither, whenever it strikes their cruel fancy. They are as powerful as fifty strong men and can run even swifter than the musket ball flies. In battle, such creatures are as cruel as wolves, and are as twisted and cunning as their abominable forms. However, God, in His infinite Wisdom, has seen fit to give Men weapons that may slay them.

"The purest silver can inflict wounds that will not be healed. It does not matter if he weapon be club, or sword, spear or arrow, or musket ball. Wolfsbane can drive the monsters away, and any weapon carved from the wood of an old church that was not unsanctified or defiled cannot be destroyed or damaged by the creatures. They cannot cross the threshold of a church in their wolf form or the abominable half-man half-wolf form, but in their human form they may enter. You can find them if you look for the Sign of the Contract, the Contract they made with Beelzebub to forsake Man and God for power. In the next page I shall write the Sign so that you may be ready to face thy enemy. I remind you as well that the werewolf is a beast, a beast that looks like a man, but a beast nonetheless; beasts can be killed in traps with the right bait. I end now with a final blessing for any who follow my path, May God light your way, may your sword be sharp and your powder dry, and may you rest in peace when your time comes."

Integra turned the page and saw the Sign of the Contract, it looked like a diamond and inside the diamond she saw the image of a wolf's paw with a pentagram on it. There were notes on the page that said, "The Sign of the Contract is red, and the black wolf paw will only appear when the werewolf is near holy objects such as crosses or churches. It is the size of two thumbs pressed together." Integra turned the page, but that was it. There was no more. Integra looked to make sure, but the last one hundred pages were blank. "Thank you, Solomon Kane. I pray that your death was not in vain," Integra said before copying down Solomon Kane's diary. "We sure got lucky this time," Seras commented. "Indeed," Integra said as she finished writing the notes.

 **Cameron**

Cameron was forced to travel through Amity Park in disguise, special contact lenses to hide her scalera and glowing irises, and a light brunette wig. She was wearing her casual clothes, jeans and a green shirt with sneakers, and a coat that hid her gun. Alucard walked with her in a black suit with red undershirt, his hair hanging down low. A lot of women noticed him; and a few men as well. At last the two of them reached the movie theater and looked around. "Look with your Third Eye, and your senses. Smell the air, search for the stench of a wild animal," Alucard advised Cameron. "Yes sir," Cameron said and opened her Third Eye.

She sensed traces of the feelings of the fight. Her family's fear, the werewolf's bloodlust, traces of excitement from all involved. Cameron tried to focus on the werewolf's bloodlust, but couldn't follow the trail. Cameron felt as Alucard got closer and whispered in her ear, "Focus your nose. Pay attention only to it. Your senses are far more sensitive than a human's now." "Why can't you?" Cameron asked. "Think of this as training still. No one told me to stop training you. Until we actually meet our foes in battle, I intend to make a True Nosferatu out of you," Alucard told her. Cameron nodded and kept her eyes closed as she focused only on her sense of smell.

She smelled something that stank, not like a barn but similar. An unwashed animal scent was what she smelled. She followed the scent, going down the street. Alucard kept a hand on her shoulder the whole way, keeping her from bumping into people. "Stop," Alucard said at last. Cameron opened her eyes and saw she was in front of a Hotel. "You did well, now it's my turn. I smell that the mongrel-bitch used a room on the thirty-fourth floor," Alucard said. Cameron looked at the Hotel and looked around, "This place looks familiar. I wonder…" "Do you know why she chose this particular hotel?" Alucard asked.

"I think that you can see my house from here," Cameron said. "Anything else?" Alucard asked. Cameron then took a deep smell, the scent was strong. "She's nearby!" Cameron whispered anxiously. "She hasn't spotted us yet, get into the hotel," Alucard ordered and then wrapped his arm around her. Cameron was blushing brightly but Alucard hissed to her, "Laugh, act happy. We're a couple." Cameron focused and started laughing as best she could as they reached the front desk. "Good evening sir," the woman at the front said. "One room on the thirty-fourth floor," Alucard said. He then lowered his glasses and his eyes glowed, "Give me the Master Key." The woman became stiff and then smiled as her eyes became a shade of red. "Enjoy your stay sir," she said, slowly, and gave him the Master Key.

"Let's go," Alucard said as he and Cameron kept on going. They took the elevator to the thirty-fourth floor and Alucard directed Cameron to a room. He put the Master Key in and went in. There was already two naked women in. "The Hell!" one of the women yelled. Alucard's eyes glowed as he said, "Get dressed and get out." The two women got up and got dressed, like zombies, before marching out. "Master, I think we interrupted something special," Cameron told him. "I don't care; I can sense the mongrel-bitch coming. She's on the thirtieth floor now. Luckily, this room is next to hers; and she's alone," Alucard told her. "Look out the window," he then ordered.

Cameron obeyed Alucard's command and looked out the window. "I can see my house from here, and Aunt Jazz's!" Cameron whispered. "She's been spying on your family," Alucard said as he drew his Casull and cocked the hammer. "We can't fight her here! There are too many innocent people in the way," Cameron told him. "As long as we keep this fight restricted to this floor no one else will be involved. We need to capture her then drain her dry, it's the only way we can learn more about her," Alucard told her. "Please Master, put away your gun," Cameron said. She knew how powerful Hellsing Arms were, she didn't want to risk Alucard's bullets killing anyone on a lower floor. Alucard looked at her then nodded, "Very well, for now we'll do this your way."

Alucard then telepathically said, " _She's coming now, we will communicate with our minds. You are a woman, female Nosferatu's are much faster than males. You will attack her through the wall, don't worry about collateral damage. Herd her to me; I'll wait for her in the hall. If you can incapacitate her, do it, show no mercy. Understood?"_ Cameron nodded and opened her Third Eye. She sensed as the werewolf went into her room. Cameron could see as her target looked through a telescope at her Aunt's house, she sensed the werewolf's anticipation; it was like an animal that found weak prey. " _Go now!"_ Alucard telepathically ordered.

Cameron took a few steps away from the wall and ran right at it head on, crashing through the wall like a missile. "Fuck!" the werewolf woman yelled as Cameron punched her right in her mouth. The werewolf spun around and drew a knife. Cameron quickly grabbed a lamp in the room and tossed it at the werewolf, who avoided it nimbly. "You're supposed to be dead!" the werewolf yelled. "You're half right," Cameron told her, showing her vampire fangs. Cameron ran at the werewolf blocked her stab with her left hand and grabbed her knife hand. Before Cameron could attack the werewolf kicked her feet out from under her then kicked her into the wall.

The werewolf had a white aura around her as her eyes glowed bright purple and her teeth turned into fangs. "You're out of your league, pup," the werewolf woman said. Cameron only had time to bring her hand up before the werewolf kicked her raised arm, breaking it and sending her crashing into another hotel room. The werewolf ran after her and Cameron rolled away to avoid her axe kick, the floor however was destroyed. The werewolf struggled not to fall into the hole she made and Cameron saw her chance. She quickly grabbed her wrist and tossed her into the door of the room, sending her crashing into the hall. There were no lights on in the hall and the werewolf got back up and smiled, "That was nothing!"

"Try me then," Alucard's voice boomed throughout the hall. "What?" that was all that the werewolf had time to say before shadows seemed to grab her legs. Cameron watched as Alucard in his Level One release form kicked the werewolf woman's knees, his foot broke through them. Before she could scream Alucard grabbed her mouth and Cameron heard a cracking sound. Alucard held the werewolf woman tightly and said, "I see now. You're on the bottom of the pecking order. You might not have much information that's useful for me, but then again, any information is useful." Cameron watched as Alucard bit into the werewolf woman's throat and started to drain her. Cameron felt a tingling sensation throughout her body as she watched.

Alucard let the werewolf woman go after draining her then took out his Casull and took out the clip, took a bullet out, and rammed it into the werewolf's heart. Cameron watched as the corpse burned with bright green fire and what seemed like a white wolf made of fire emerged and howled before disappearing. The shadows in the hallway all shifted and moved until they became one with Alucard and he returned to his usual attire. "We're done here. We should return to your family's home and report what we've found," Alucard told her. "What did we find?" Cameron asked. Alucard took her hand and said, "More than I imagined we would." And in an instant, they were gone from the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Morgan**

Morgan, Willie, Danny, and Jazz, with the help of a jetpack she made, flew through the Ghost Zone. They had been at it for an hour, and there appeared to be no sign of any werewolves. Morgan thought it was a good sign, it meant that they had been wrong and wouldn't have to worry about the ghosts. Every ghost they came across didn't seem to want to attack them; a few were actually pretty friendly, or at least respectful. Danny stopped flying and his family did the same. "Is something wrong Danny?" Jazz asked. "This all seems too easy," Danny told her, "I mean, I know that I'm more powerful than I was when I started out, and Willie and Morgan are pretty strong too, but I'm just surprised that no ghosts have tried attacking us." "Well, I think we're due for some kind of break," Morgan said.

Danny shook his head, "I want to believe that sweetie; I really do. But it just doesn't feel right." "Well Dad, it's not easy to make a Ghost Portal, and we're like the only ones with a working one last I heard. I mean, Aunt Jazz has all of Grandma and Grandpa Fenton's blueprints and schematics, the physical copies. And she never made digital ones, right?" Morgan said. "Right," Jazz confirmed. "The Ordo Draco managed it," Danny reminded them. "With Vlad Plasmius's help," Jazz reminded him. Danny nodded, "We should still check in with Clockwork, just in case," Danny said. "What did you do with the Staff of Solomon?" Jazz asked him. "I gave it back to Clockwork. I didn't want to rely on it," Danny told her.

"Danny, you shouldn't have done that," Jazz told him, "We could use the Staff more often for things like this." "Jazz, it's too powerful, and I don't know how much we need it. I've only used it once, when Vlad came back, and even then in the end it was me that destroyed him, not the Staff. I gave it to Clockwork because I didn't want to risk anyone stealing it. I don't know if it works on halfas, and I'm not willing to see if it does," Danny told her.

Morgan hid the fact that what her Dad was saying was making her sad. She still remembered how happy he had been, before their Mom was killed. Her Parent's marriage wasn't perfect, there were some nights Morgan would wake up to the sound of them arguing, but she always knew that they were happy together, as much as any two people could be together. Danny's voice used to have happiness behind it, even at his lowest, on nights when he was exhausted his voice never showed it. But now, there was a lot of anger deep down in him. Morgan didn't know if Willie realized it, she hadn't told anyone about it.

Morgan was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Clockwork's Tower. The place scared her, the odd way that infinite Time seemed to be twisted around it made her realize how short her existence was in the Grand Scheme of Things. The Fenton's all flew over and Danny opened the door. Waiting for them was Clockwork himself in his old man form. "It's been a long time, Danny," Clockwork said. "That's hilarious coming from you," Danny dryly said. "I try," Clockwork said, "And I know what you're wondering, and I can tell you, not yet." "You mean, there aren't any werewolves running around the Ghost Zone?" Willie asked. "That is correct. However, they will be coming, tomorrow," Clockwork told them.

"Where?" Danny asked. "That, I can't tell you. I've already interfered too much as it is. However, I can give you back the Staff of Solomon. You will need it for the war that is coming," Clockwork said, and waved his Staff. He disappeared into a green portal, leaving everyone to wonder what he meant. "A war?" Jazz said. "That's not good," Willie lamely said. "But, how?" Morgan asked. "I don't know, but if Clockwork says it's coming; then all we can do is trust him," Danny said. Clockwork reappeared, carrying the Staff of Solomon. "This is all I can do for you. I cannot help you fight," Clockwork said as he turned into a young man. Danny took the Staff and said, "Thank you, Clockwork." "Goodbye, to you all. I hope that in the battles ahead, you all make the right decisions," Clockwork said. The Fenton's all left, and Morgan's stomach was twisting itself into a knot the whole trip back home.

 **Cameron**

When Cameron and Alucard arrived at her family's home the soldiers that were sent with them were all standing at attention. "Has anything occurred?" Alucard demanded. "No sir. No signs of any werewolf or vampire activity in the area," the same soldier from the Hellsing gun range said. "Very well then. I will wait for Fenton's return. Cameron, you may do what you wish," Alucard told her. Alucard headed down to the game room, leaving Cameron alone with the soldiers. Cameron looked at the soldiers and said, "So, I guess since we're going to be working together, we should be properly introduced. I'm Cameron, but you can call me Cammie. What about you guys?" An older white man with red hair and a scar on his left cheek said, "Sergeant First Class Allen Quartermain, I'm the commanding officer of this squadron. And before you ask, yes, that is my real name." "Sgt. Quartermain, got it," Cameron said. "I'm Private First Class John Hawliss," a shorter than average, but broad shouldered, soldier with blonde hair said. "Private Hawliss, nice to meet you," Cameron responded.

A soldier with a bald head but a thick black moustache then introduced himself, "Corporal Mark Gamble, at your service." "Cpl. Gamble, nice 'stache," Cameron said, Cpl. Gamble smirked at her compliment. That's when the black soldier finally spoke up, "I'm Private Jacob Lucas." "It's nice to meet you, Private Lucas," Cameron greeted. "Lucas, you are going to escort Miss Fenton wherever she goes, if she leaves the building, understood?" Sgt. Quartermain ordered. "Yes sir," Private Lucas saluted. He then turned to Cameron, "Is there anywhere you'd like to go?" "Nowhere in particular, but I'd like to just walk around," Cameron told him. "Give me a minute so I can change into my civvies, and I'll be ready to go," Private Lucas said. "Alright," Cameron told him, and he ran off to change out of his uniform.

While she waited, Cameron realized that her arm hadn't been treated. She looked down and saw that it was perfectly healed. She looked at it; _I never even realized it had healed. And when it was broken, it didn't hurt at much as it should have…_ Cameron had broken her arm once, when she was ten. She had lost control of her ghost powers while she was too high up and turned human while she was still in the air, only about ten feet above the ground. She shielded herself from the impact, and had broken her arm on the pavement. _I'm so different from before, my healing is so fast, it was already fast before, only took three weeks for it to heal before I was a vampire, but now it's even better…_ "I'm ready to go," Private Lucas said as he walked back into the living room. He was wearing a red shirt and black coat with cargo jeans and sneakers. "Let's go then," Cameron said, and the two of them went out the door.

For the first ten minutes Private Lucas was quiet, just escorting Cameron around. At first Cameron could ignore it; she was focused more on seeing her hometown again. "So, what's it like to actually be a soldier in Hellsing?" Cameron finally asked. "Not what I was expecting. I joined because I thought I'd be fighting ghosts. I didn't think I'd also be fighting vampires, and werewolves," Lucas told her. Cameron laughed at that a little bit, "So, you ever actually fight any vampires?" "Well, not really. Mostly our job is to investigate reports of disappearances, and provide backup if there are any ghouls," he told her. "I remember this one time, we actually had to fight in a cemetery, must have been at least twenty ghouls, and one vampire. It was just me and the Sarge; and Seras. She's something else on the battlefield. She tore her way through ten ghouls on her way to the vampire, just a red and black blur before she reached him and kicked him right in half, right down the middle," Lucas told Cameron.

"Yeah, she is. I'm getting there myself you know," Cameron told him. "We'll see about that," Lucas said with a smirk. They walked on, just talking. It was nice to talk with someone. Cameron learned more about Private Jacob Lucas. He had been adopted by a lesbian couple when he was three, had two younger sisters that were adopted with him. He had been an ROTC cadet who graduated fifteenth in his class and immediately signed on with Hellsing, that was three years ago. As they talked, Cameron didn't realize the way she was going. When they stopped so Lucas could go to the restroom at a gas station she realized where she had unconsciously been headed.

"Jacob," Cameron said when he came out, "I think we're heading to the cemetery where my Mom is buried. Do you mind if we keep going?" The Hellsing soldier checked the time and said, "I reckon if no one calls then it should be alright." "Thank you," Cameron told him. The two of them made their way through the streets of Amity Park until at last they came to Cameron's synagogue. Cameron looked at the temple and sighed she didn't know if she could go inside, and she didn't want to risk what could happen if she did. She passed by and headed straight for the cemetery. It was dark out and Lucas had to pull out his phone and use its flashlight function to see, but Cameron could see in the dark perfectly. The last time she had come was only a month before that fateful trip to England.

Cameron turned a corner to the rows of graves where her Mother rested. And then she saw something she couldn't believe. Where solid earth had once been, there was dirt flung haphazardly everywhere. Cameron ran over and saw what she didn't want to see. The grave of Samantha Marie Manson Fenton was desecrated, and her coffin was gone! "Those motherfuckers," Cameron quietly said. "She didn't deserve this. This isn't right…" Tears of blood poured down Cameron's cheeks as she said this. "WHO DID THHHIIIIIIISSSSSSS!?" Cameron yelled out into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Alucard**

The No-Life King walked back up to the Fenton's living room just as Cameron returned, he could sense her extreme anger; it was like a roaring fire. Cameron came in with a very dizzy Private Lucas behind her; she must have carried him back, and ran at top speed to make it home. She had bloody tears running down her face, and her eyes were glowing so brightly that you could see their true colors through her contacts. "They took my Mom," Cameron growled. Alucard was surprised at this and told her, "Now is not the time for revenge." Cameron glared at him, and Alucard glared back at her, "Calm yourself; now. This is obviously a trap designed to blind you with anger. If you can't control yourself better, you'll be useless." Cameron looked away from him and removed her contacts.

About five minutes later Cameron's family all returned, Danny was carrying a black staff with a cat's head carved into it along with strange symbols. Alucard could smell the otherworldly origins of the Staff, it was very powerful. "Any news?" Alucard asked Danny. "The Order of the Fang hasn't done anything in the Ghost Zone, yet. However, they will do something tomorrow. Clockwork, the Ghost of Time, told me that we should prepare for war," Danny gravely said. Alucard nodded, and smiled, "It will be a war the likes of which has never been seen before. Monsters and humans doing battle on a scale the likes of which I've only dreamed about. The streets will run thick with blood." "Knock it off! This is serious! I need to call the President and make sure that the Armed Forces are mobilized!" Danny told him.

"Ah, but I too have some information that will help you," Alucard said. Cameron was holding back her own news, for now. "Tell me now," Danny demanded. Alucard sat down in a comfortable chair and took off his hat and sunglasses. "Cameron and I tracked down the werewolf that attacked you. You'll be relieved to know that she's dead now. Before I killed her I drained her blood, and learned everything she knew about the Order of the Fang. Apparently I was mistaken about her importance. She was one of their head recruiters for their army, and had been so for 217 years," Alucard explained. "217 years?!" William yelled in shock. "Yes, she was 242 years old when I killed her, her name was Charlotte Simmons," Alucard said before continuing.

"The Order of the Fang was founded in 1599 by five powerful werewolves, Charlotte never met them in person, but she knew what they were called. It was all very silly actually, their leader is called Alpha, and the second in command is called Beta, then Gamma, Delta, and finally Epsilon. These Founders were the most powerful werewolves of their respective regions; however, they knew that they couldn't hunt openly for much longer. They decided it would be best to go underground, hide and gather their strength. Werewolves were thought to have been hunted to extinction, before Millennium appeared the last reliable werewolf sighting was in 1712, in Stockholm, Sweden. The Order of the Fang has been gathering its strength for over 400 years now, and they believe that they are ready to take on the world. And they might be right," Alucard told everyone.

"How many of them are there?" Danny asked. "According to Charlotte Simmons, last she heard they had recruited 2,431,782 werewolves, and a group of 1763 vampires as well, scattered throughout the world," Alucard told him. "We're too late," Morgan said, and fell to her knees. "We can't save everyone. But we can still make a difference," Danny said. He immediately got on his phone and started calling the President. Alucard let him talk and make plans so that the humans would be prepared. The thought of what was coming sent electricity coursing through his spine. An open war of monsters! And he would be at the center of it all! Alucard then remembered his own Master and took out his flip phone. "Haven't seen anything like that outside a museum," William said.

Alucard ignored him and pressed the number for his Master. "Alucard, what is it?" Sir Integra Hellsing said. "I have information on the Order of the Fang. It's worse than you feared, my Master. They have an army of over two million werewolves, and almost two thousand vampires," Alucard told her. Sir Integra was silent; he could hear her swallowing as she tried to process what was coming. "How?" she finally said just barely keeping her composure. "They've been building this army for over 400 years, since 1599. From what I've gathered, they actually held back after you destroyed Millennium, and again after Phantom saved the world, and gathered their strength even more. This is humanity's reckoning, my Master. The question now is; how far are you willing to go to save your species?" Alucard told her.

Sir Integra was silent again before she finally said, "Give the phone to Cameron." Alucard turned and saw his younger fledgling, she was terrified at the idea of what was about to happen. "Our Master wants to speak with you," Alucard told her. Cameron turned to him like he had slapped her, but took the phone and put it to her ear. "Cameron, listen to me now. Your orders are this: Save as many as you can. Also, I am going to tell you what the invocation is to unleash your Ghost Powers. Pay attention," Sir Integra said. "I'm listening," Cameron told her. "Form a triangle with your thumbs and forefingers then turn your hands so that your forefingers are pointing down and place it over your chest. Then say this phrase: 'Unlocking Full Ectoplasmic Power Level One, the Fawkes Invocation is now in effect. All power released until the Enemy is destroyed.' Repeat it back to me now," Sir Integra ordered.

Cameron stood up straighter and repeated, "Unlocking Full Ectoplasmic Power Level One, the Fawkes Invocation is now in effect. All power released until the Enemy is destroyed." Cameron then blinked and looked at herself. "I don't feel any different," she told Sir Integra. "You didn't make the hand sign I told you about. Remember, form an inverted triangle with your thumbs and forefingers and place it over your chest. Understood?" Sir Integra said. "I understand Sir. Please, let me stay here, I know that you'll need Master with you in England, but let me save my country," Cameron pleaded.

Alucard could hear his Master considering this before she said, "Very well. But don't die. We'll need you now more than ever. Give Alucard the phone." Cameron wordlessly handed Alucard the phone. Sir Integra then told him, "Alucard, gather what you need and return to Headquarters now. We need to prepare for the evacuation of London." "Very well my Master. I will be there shortly," Alucard said. Sir Integra hung up and Alucard looked to Cameron. "Come with me, I have something to tell you," he told her as he went back to retrieve his coffin. Cameron followed him and Alucard telekinetically shut and locked the door behind her.

"Now, listen carefully. This should help you fight the mongrels," Alucard told her. "Only silver can kill them, nothing else, although you can slow them down if you can damage them enough. They are faster than the average vampire, but you are not average. Use all your power when you fight them, show no mercy," Alucard told her. "I won't," Cameron angrily said, her eyes glowing brightly, "I'll kill every last one of those motherfuckers, and put my Mom to rest again." Alucard smiled at her bloodlust, he only wished that he could see what carnage she would leave in her wake. Alucard brought her closer and said, "If you prove yourself, you may yet be worthy of being my queen." He then pulled her into a kiss; she didn't resist it at all. The No-Life King let her go and put his hand on his coffin. He found where he wanted to go, and in an instant was back in the dungeons of Hellsing. _Now, let's see if that will motivate her._

 **Danny**

Danny hung up after talking with the President, and slumped down in his chair. An entire army of monsters was going to attack. Even if the entire Armed Forces were to launch an immediate counterattack, they simply couldn't save everyone. Danny thought of what Alucard had said, about the streets being filled with blood. Danny took off his sunglasses and covered his eyeholes, he wanted to cry, but he hadn't been able to for years. _What can I do? I can't stop it this time. I don't know what it is I'll be fighting. All these years, I should have known this was too easy. It was all too routine. Now…_ Danny gripped the Staff of Solomon tightly. Even with its power, there was no guarantee that he could win.

"Dad," Willie said, and put his hand on his shoulder, "Dad, we need you. We can't do this by ourselves." Morgan walked over and put her hand on Danny's other shoulder. Danny put the Staff down and said, "Can I, see you, both of you?" Willie and Morgan both moved in front of Danny and brought their faces close. Danny reached out with his hands and felt their faces. There was so much he could see, he saw that Willie had his Grandfather's chin, and a lot of his face was like Danny's. Morgan reminded him of Sam, so much so, while also having her Grandmother's forehead. "I see so much of what's good about me in you two. I don't tell you that enough. I'm proud of you, both of you, more than any Father has ever been." Danny pulled the twins into a hug and held them there, and they hugged him back.

Danny sensed as Cammie came up. She silently walked over and hugged her family too. Danny let go of the twins and held Cammie's face. She had inherited the most from Sam; the only facial feature she got from Danny was his nose. When he was done seeing his children, Danny stood up, "Listen to me, now. We might lose tomorrow, or we might win. We need to be ready for both. I called the President, the Air Force is mobilized to protect various cities in the U.S., but I told him not to come here. My job is to watch the skies, in case any of those jets show up. Once they're destroyed, I will help you on the ground. You three will help the Army and National Guard fight the werewolves. This will be hard. But I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, Dad," Morgan said. "If it looks like we're losing, if they're too strong for you, retreat. Don't try to hold the line. Just get out. Help everyone you can, but focus on yourselves, and each other," Danny told them. "What!?" Willie and Cammie both yelled in shock. "You heard me," Danny told them, "This is War. People die in War, your Mom died in War. Even if the fight with Vlad wasn't long, it was a war. I held her as she died," Danny then lifted his arms, and it was like he could feel the weight of Sam's body once again. "I won't lose you, any of you. Promise me, that if it comes down to it, you will run," Danny repeated. Danny could sense with his Third Eye as his kids all felt shock at this. This was against everything they had been raised to do, to simply turn and run in the face of danger. Danny didn't care, if it came down to it, he would knock them out and send them far away himself.

After a few minutes, Cammie at last spoke up, "We'll do it Dad. But it won't come to that." "Promise me, all of you," Danny told her. Cammie was first to speak, "I promise, I'll survive, no matter what." Morgan spoke up next, "I promise Dad, I'll retreat, if I have to." That left only Willie. Danny's son took a few more minutes to think about his answer before saying, "I'll do what I have to. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Seras**

The sun was rising, and Seras quickly put on her sunglasses before it was too bright. She was hidden in the shadows of the Second Big Ben Clock Tower, waiting for…anything. Integra had her take her Harkonnen II and wait for any sign of attack from the Order of the Fang. Integra was certain that they would strike with jets similar to the one that had picked up Charlotte Simmons. Seras watched with her Third Eye in the shadows. She sensed as London woke up and the people all got ready to go. She sensed the many soldiers and police officers all prepared for the worst, ready to evacuate London. It was his Majesty King William V's idea that London wasn't fit for a battle, all they could do was evacuate and hope they saved as many people as they could. It would be Seras and the soldier's job to protect the civilians when necessary.

Hours passed, Seras couldn't believe how long it was taking, and all this time in direct sunlight, even if she was clothed in a special cloth to hide her from it and any prying eyes, was severely draining for her. _Report,_ Alucard telepathically said. _I sense nothing Master. No signs of any werewolves or vampires,_ Seras psychically responded. Ten seconds later Alucard responded, _I delivered your report. Have one of the blood packs you brought now before you become useless._ Seras looked down at the small medical case holding two blood packs for her. _Yes Master,_ Seras responded and took out one of the packs after unstrapping the Harkonnen II from her shoulders. Seras quickly fed on the blood, keeping her Third Eye open the whole time.

 **William**

Willie and his Dad were flying over Amity Park as dawn finally broke. They had been up all night, looking for signs of the impending attack. His Dad had been unable to get anything specific out of Clockwork, so they were on high alert. Even that creepy bastard Alucard wasn't much help, apparently Charlotte Simmons didn't know where any of the Order of the Fang's bases, dens, nests, whatever you wanted to call them were, she just knew the history of the Order and that she was given needed supplies anytime she was sent to recruit a monster. The Order of the Fang's precautions spooked Willie, she was supposed to be their top recruiter, and she didn't know anything that could spoil the Order of the Fang's plan, who knew if she was right about their numbers? It could be ten million werewolves and a million vampires for all they really knew! With a few thousand Frankenstein Monsters and mummies added for the Hell of it!

"Willie, you need to focus on the here and now," his Dad told him. The two halfas flew over to the Water Tower and switched back to their Human forms. "I'm sorry, Dad. But, I hate this waiting! It reminds me so much of D.C.," the younger halfa confessed. Danny put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder and told him, "I know. I hate this too. But we're needed now more than ever. We're going to be Amity Park's first line of defense, maybe even the whole U.S. of A's. We don't know if they'll only attack here, or other cities around the country. The fact is that I wouldn't even think they would attack Amity Park if it wasn't for that Simmons woman attacking us." "Then, what are we going to do, if we're wrong?" Willie asked.

"Fly like Hell to whatever city is under attack and hope we get there in time," Danny grimly said. The two of them kept on flying on high, while down below Morgan watched things from the ground with Aunt Jazz. Cameron had to stop once the sun came up; when a stray ray of sunshine hit her face it started smoking! The Fentons all made their ways throughout Amity Park for hours until at last noon came and Danny suggested they stop and get something to eat. The whole time that they ate, Willie barely tasted his food. He was too worried about what could happen that day.

 **Integra**

Sir Integra was pacing the halls of her Mansion. She didn't like this whole business; they needed more intelligence, but didn't know where to start. Alucard could give her no more than he already had. She had contacted Iscariot; they claimed to know no more than she had, even after she gave them what she had. She didn't trust those Pope worshiping betrayers, but she was in no position to make them tell her anything they knew, if Daniel's intelligence was correct then she couldn't allow Alucard to leave England. She hated this all so much, the anticipation of she knew not what. Alucard stepped out of the shadows and walked beside her for a minute.

"Master, the sun is starting to set. They might attack soon," Alucard told her. "I know," Sir Integra replied. "Or, they might not attack us at all. For all we know, they might save us for last," Alucard said with a maniacal smirk. "I know," an increasingly agitated Sir Integra said as she continued walking. "What will we do, if we aren't attacked?" Alucard asked. "If our allies request assistance, I will have you take Seras to wherever we're needed; then you will return here in case it is a feint, like with Millennium. I won't repeat our mistakes from that time," Sir Integra replied. The only comfort she had was that the information Solomon Kane had recorded in his diary allowed her to know that all of her men were human. Within the hour she recorded Kane's words she had every soldier stripped and examined to see if they had the Sign of the Werewolf on their body.

Her phone rang and she quickly answered. "Integra, nothing's happened," Daniel said on the other end. "We've had the same luck," Integra replied. "I don't understand it," Daniel said, "Clockwork is supposed to know everything. He said that they were coming tomorrow. That was yesterday!" "Perhaps, they won't come for us," Integra said, "Alucard raised that as a possibility; they might only strike the United States." "Damn it, I know that. The President's done all he can, but there's only so much we can do. The National Guard is mobilized and ready to evacuate D.C. and other cities, but we don't have enough info," Daniel said.

That was when Integra was alerted by Seras, _OH GOD! THEY'RE COMING! INTEGRA, I SENSE FIVE THOUSAND OF THEM COMING! THEY'RE ALL IN TRUCKS! NOT A PLANE IN SIGHT!_ Integra was so flabbergasted at the audacity of it all she said aloud her orders. "Get to lower ground and engage the enemy!" _YES!_ Seras telepathically replied. "They're attacking now!" Integra said. "Daniel, get ready!" "I can feel them coming! Good luck!" Daniel said and hung up. Sir Integra Hellsing hung up her phone and told Alucard, "Take me to my office now!" The No Life King quietly grabbed her shoulder and in an instant they were at her office. Integra got to her desk and activated the loudspeakers. "ATTENTION SOLDIERS OF HELLSING! THE ORDER OF THE FANG IS ATTACKING! ALL TROOPS TO BATTLESTATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL TROOPS TO BATTLESTATIONS!"

"Master, I can sense them coming, they're on jets, at least a hundred coming for the Mansion," Alucard said. "Get Pip now! He'll know what to do!" Sir Integra ordered.

 **Morgan**

Morgan could only watch as the trucks and planes came into the city. Her Dad and Willie quickly blasting with electricity and ghost rays to destroy the planes while dodging return fire, while she covered the roads in ice. Werewolves in their wolf forms were leaping out of the crashing trucks, not one of them smaller than seven feet tall at the shoulder. Aunt Jazz was armed with a rifle and firing away as fast as the mechanisms would allow while Morgan slowed down werewolves with her ice. People were running as fast as they could, but Morgan watched far too many people being ripped in half by the monstrous wolves. Police and National Guard backed them up as much as they could, but only the National Guard had the right ammunition, and none of the Police's ordinance slowed down the werewolves. They were all forced back as the werewolves kept coming.

 _How can this be happening!? They aren't slowing down!_ Morgan thought as she froze werewolf after werewolf. Their comrades only kept on coming. Only the fire from the National Guard and Aunt Jazz was protecting Morgan from being mauled. At last one werewolf managed to dodge enough gunfire to jump over Morgan. The young halfa quickly poured her power into stopping it. The Werewolf shattered instantly, it's muscles, bones, and organs all frozen and spread around her and Aunt Jazz. "RETREAT!" one of the National Guard soldiers yelled. Morgan focused her power and blasted her ice ray all around, quickly forming a wall to stop the werewolves. She watched at least five of them split open their skulls against her ice wall they were charging so fast.

Above them it seemed that Danny and Willie had destroyed the last plane. "Evacuate the civilians!" the National Guard officer ordered, "The city is lost! We can't form any fortifications!" Time seemed to slow down for Morgan when she heard that. She looked at the time on her phone, thirty minutes. In only thirty minutes, her home of Amity Park was lost. She couldn't believe it, but then she looked and realized what she had missed. Parts of planes, parts of people, littered blood soaked streets. Buildings were burning and collapsing all around her, hit by either the wreckage of fighter planes or their missiles she didn't know. The fact remained, Amity Park was lost. She watched as streaks of lightning and ectoplasm filled the air and realized that the jets were only a distraction. With her Dad too focused on the planes, he couldn't worry about the ground.

Rage filled Morgan Phantom as an ice cold aura surrounded her. The Order of the Fang was taking away her only home and she was powerless to stop it. "Aunt Jazz," she said. "Morgan, we're going-" "You should evacuate," Morgan cut her off. "Morgan," Jazz said. "I'm about to do something stupid. Just get out of here," Morgan told her. She was about to lower her ice wall and blast the bastard s with everything she had left when she heard someone yell, "Danny!" Jazz had yelled as Danny flew over to them. "I can't destroy them!" Danny said, "I'm slowing them down, but I have to blow them up to have any effect, and then they just turn into mist and reform. I already used up all my ammo." "What about the Hellsing soldiers!?" Jazz asked. "No, they're still with Cammie!" Danny yelled. "We gotta get her out of here," Willie said. "Willie, what about your lighting?" Morgan asked.

Willie shook his head, "I gotta electrocute them into a crisp to stop them. I'm running low on power." "Focus guys," Danny said, "We need to work together and keep those bastards away from the civilians. Just follow my lead, and blast them with everything you've got. Morgan, Willie, did you bring your guns?" "I got my gun," Morgan said, "I'm ready," Willie said. "Alright, get ready to use them," Danny said, and the three Phantoms took to the air. From the air Morgan could see the evacuation route being used, it was Amity Park's south entrance. National Guard and Police were doing everything they could to keep the werewolves at bay, but there were too many. "How many of them are there!?" Morgan yelled. "Last I could tell, nearly three thousand left. We only managed to kill 500, the National Guard took down another 428, make that 436," Danny said, "Damn it, I shouldn't have left the Staff of Solomon at home! We need to get there and grab the soldiers and your sister, and then help evacuate everyone else."

Willie and Morgan took out their guns, between the two of them they had four clips left. "Dad, where's your gun?" Morgan asked. "I used up all the ammo," Danny told them, "Here's the plan, I'll cripple them with my ice so you can shoot. Don't shoot unless I slow them down, save your ammo." "Got it," the twins said together.

The three Phantoms flew into the fray, Danny freezing werewolves and his children ending them. It wasn't too long before they started running out of ammo, by the time they made within sight of their home they saw that it had been broken into. "No no no no!" Danny yelled as he flew in. They all heard the sounds of gunfire, and three werewolves, or at least their spirits, disappeared howling out the windows. "Sergeant Quartermain! It's me, Danny Phantom!" Danny yelled. "The Sarge is dead sir! Same with Hawliss!" they heard Private Jacob Lucas yell. The Phantoms followed his voice to the Game Room; the hallway seemed to be charred completely. "We took about fifty of the bastards down," Private Lucas told them. "Good job," Danny said. He went down and opened Cameron's coffin.

"Dad, you need my help," Cameron said. "I can't, the sun is still up. We gotta get out of here, we can't hold the city, there's not enough silver ammo to go around, and ghost rays can't destroy the bastards," Danny told her. "But Dad," Cameron started. "No, we need to get you out of here," Danny told her. Morgan's older sister reluctantly nodded and shut the lid to her coffin. Danny hefted it up and then made two copies to hold Private Lucas and Corporal Gamble and a third copy grabbed the Staff of Solomon. The Phantoms started to fly out, only to see that almost a hundred werewolves were coming right at them. Danny glowed with power as he released his Ghostly Wail, knocking them back; Morgan swore she saw at least fifty of them explode from the attack. "GO GO GO!" Danny yelled as he and his children flew as fast as they could.

Morgan and Willie used up their ammo trying to stop the werewolves from getting too close, but were soon out. They reached a barricade manned by soldiers of the National Guard and flew behind it. "Captain, I need a place for my kids, and these soldiers," Danny told him. "We can take the soldiers, and the…casket, but we don't have room for them," one of the National Guard with the Captain insignia said. "Alright," Danny said as he absorbed his copies. Danny put Cameron's coffin into a casket and then they heard a loud voice carried by a loudspeaker. "PHANTOM! FACE ME NOW, OR I WILL WIPE OUT YOUR NATION'S CAPITAL! PHANTOM! WE HAVE A THERMONUCLEAR BOMB ON IT'S WAY THERE NOW! EPSILON OF THE ORDER OF THE FANG CHALLENGES YOU! SHOULD YOU WIN YOUR CAPITAL SHALL BE SPARED! PHANTOM!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Seras**

As soon as Integra gave the order, Seras jumped down onto the streets and started firing away with her Harkonnen II. The first three trucks were pretty much obliterated by her while four more behind them were severely damaged. Civilians fled away from her and out of the path of her cannon fire while Police and soldiers all came to her side. "Get ready, shoot the ones I miss," Seras told the soldiers. That was when the howling started as the thousands of werewolves Seras didn't hit started to run over walls and leap over the wreckage of the trucks. Seras relied on her Third Eye the whole time, her cannons tearing through werewolves the whole time. _To think, I could have beat the Captain easily if I had remembered to bring my guns,_ she thought as werewolves were splattered everywhere. A few stragglers avoided her, but they were then quickly shot down by the soldiers, and the special silver ammo Hellsing had supplied them.

Seras looked around and saw that that area of London was clear. She searched with her Third Eye and found that there were indeed even more werewolves, she could sense as thousands of civilians were killed by them. Seras didn't wait, only acted as her shadow arm morphed into wings and she took to the air. Seras flew over London and was reminded far too much of the Millennium Massacre. Seras picked her targets and fired away from above for about a minute before stopping, the sustained recoil was knocking her back too much. The soldiers had all been prepared and were evacuating the city while providing a rearguard action the whole time. Seras sensed as one route out of London was about to be overwhelmed and quickly flew there.

The Draculina landed in front of the soldier's right as their ammo ran out. She stuck her cannons into the mouths of two werewolves and blasted them to Hell before unleashing more of the same to the werewolves behind the first two. She was a force of nature, a Dark Guardian Angel to London that night, everywhere she went werewolves died. After an entire hour of fighting, Seras realized she was out of ammo for her Harkonnen II. Seras sensed all around her, but London was miraculously secure. "But…how did I kill them all?" she wondered. She hadn't kept track, but she was sure it would take longer to kill all the werewolves she had sensed. _Integra, London is secure,_ she telepathically communicated.

 _Return to base immediately! We're under attack!_ was Integra's immediate response. Seras quickly turned around and flew straight to Hellsing Mansion. _Bloody idiot! Of course! This was a damn distraction! With Hellsing out of the way, there's no one to lead England in the fight! It was a feint; I was so focused on killing them I didn't see them get out of London!_ Seras silently berated herself as she flew back to Base. She saw that the Mansion had seen better days; at least a third of it was gone, destroyed by the Order of the Fang's stealth jets. Seras didn't sense anymore jets though. The wreckage of jets was all over the Hellsing Mansion she saw. Seras couldn't help but smirk at this, _I guess Pip's plan for another Harkonnen II was a good idea after all._

 _Merci beaucoup Mignonette,_ Pip telepathically communicated, _but we still have problems. Soldiers are running low on ammo, and with a third of the Mansion destroyed, I'm a lot weaker. The sons of bitches planned for me! I've been using the guns of fallen soldiers, but even then I'm low on ammo. Alucard is standing back to guard Sir Hellsing. We need you to help with a counterattack!_ Seras flew in through a window in the undamaged area of the Mansion. She quickly spotted two soldiers behind barricades. "Give me your guns! I need them!" Seras ordered. "Are you crazy!? Those monsters are everywhere!" one soldier yelled. "I'll protect you; I can use those assault rifles a lot more efficiently than you can! Trust me!" Seras told him. If he didn't agree she would just move on.

"Do it Tom. She's right," the second soldier said and gave Seras his assault rifle and ammo. "This is bollocks!" the protesting soldier said, then gave her his own gun and ammo. "If I die, I'm going to become a ghost and haunt you forever," the protesting soldier said. "Noted," Seras said then she ran away from them, straight for the sounds of men dying and unnatural wolves howling. The werewolves didn't see her coming as she let the bullets fly. The average human would have killed one werewolf with a five round burst, if they were lucky. Seras killed five with each burst, her Third Eye aiming for her enemies' hearts. Dozens of werewolves died in the first ten minutes. One werewolf shifted back into her human form and yelled, "RETRE-" that was as far as she got before Seras's bullets destroyed her head.

Seras's eyes were blazing red and her teeth were a mass of fangs as she said, in a voice that would have made Alucard proud, "You will not escape." Seras ran right at the retreating werewolves, blasting away as she went. At least a hundred werewolves fell as Seras continued the slaughter before a scant few managed to escape. More would have died had Seras not once again ran out of ammo. Seras screamed out in rage and immediately contacted Pip, _FIND ME MORE AMMO NOW!_

 _SERAS!_ Sir Integra contacted her. _I need more ammo! I need to kill them all!_ Seras screamed. _Get your Harkonnen and head for the armory and restock on its ammo! I just got reports that there are more jets coming this way! They are coming from Scotland, they've already devastated Carlisle, York, Leeds, Manchester, Sheffield, Nottingham, and are closing in on Peterborough as we speak. We need to stop them before they hit London!_ Seras blinked, so many cities and towns destroyed while she had fought. _I'm coming!_ Seras telepathically said as she headed back. She saw the soldiers who gave her their assault rifles and told them, "Get to the armory now and stock up if you can! We need to get ready; more jets are on their way."

"Got it," the soldier that didn't protest said as he and his companion started running. Seras lifted up her Harkonnen II and ran after them, then past them. Seras had just finished restocking the Harkonnen II when the human soldiers arrived at the armory, panting. _I'm ready Sir!_ Seras told Sir Integra. _Fly now! Meet them halfway, and destroy them all! The RAF can't stop the Order's jets; they've already lost 75% of their pilots. Only a vampire can stop them._ Seras nodded then telepathically said, _Wish me luck, Integra._ With that, Seras ran out into the open air and her shadow wings spread, and she headed out, towards Peterborough.

 **Danny**

"Dad, don't, it's gotta be a trap," Willie said as soon as the Order of the Fang's announcement ended. "I know that, but, what if it's true?" Danny asked. "What if they really do have a thermonuclear device? With those stealth jets they got, they can reach D.C. before we know what hit us. We can't take that chance," Danny said. "Then let us come with you," Morgan begged, "If they try anything, we can fight them, I can destroy them with my ice. We'll be unstoppable." Danny opened his Third Eye. For all of his daughter's talk, he could sense that she was barely maintaining her Ghost form. The only one of the four Phantoms that wasn't exhausted was Cameron, and the sun was still high in the sky, preventing her from participating. "No, you kids can't come with me. You can barely stand," Danny said.

"But Dad," Willie said. "I'll be alright. Just get out of here, and make sure you can protect everyone, that's what's most important now," Danny told them. He sensed with his Third Eye how many humans they had allowed to escape. Of the 45 million people who called Amity Park home, they had saved over 30 million. The rest were killed. Danny wrapped Willie and Morgan in a hug and told them, "I'm proud of you, more than you can ever know." Danny then went to Cameron's coffin sitting in the back of the National Guard's truck. He opened the lid a little and Cameron reached out to him. "Dad please, don't go," Cameron begged.

"PHANTOM! I HAVE CAPTURED 5,000 CHILDREN! IF YOU DON'T APPEAR IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES THEY ALL DIE! PHANTOM! SHOW YOURSELF! OR YOUR NATION'S CAPITAL WILL BE DESTROYED!"

The loudspeaker enhanced voice of Epsilon sounded again. "I love you Cammie," Danny said, and then he flew back into Amity Park. He could smell the Death in the air, and the fires that burned all throughout his home. His home. His home was gone now. Even if they rebuilt it, it would never be the same. Danny searched with his Third Eye and found the only survivors. It was like Epsilon said, 5000 children, a few maybe twelve at most, surrounded by the remaining werewolves. Danny flew to them as fast as he could, and landed in front of the werewolves holding the children. "Let them go," Danny said.

"Ah," a voice said, a man's voice, he sounded young. "You've arrived after all. Let it not be said that I, Epsilon, am not a man of my word. Release the children," Epsilon said. Danny looked with his Third Eye, Epsilon was about his own considerable height, and about 30 pounds heavier, all of it muscle. He sensed a cruel soul, if werewolves had them, within Epsilon, but it was tempered with a code of honor. The werewolves parted and let the children go. "Let them leave the city first," Danny said. "Very well, but you must stay here," Epsilon said. Danny sensed that he meant what he said. Danny opened his palm and formed a ball of ectoplasm. "Follow the ball," Danny told the children, "It will lead you all to safety."

The children hesitated to move, until one finally started following the green ball of ectoplasm. The others started to follow, many crying as they made the exodus out of the only home they knew. Danny concentrated only on guiding the children safely out of Amity Park, nothing else mattered. It took thirty minutes, but in that time, none of the werewolves made a move. As soon as Danny sensed that the children were all evacuated, he dissipated the ectoplasmic ball. "There never was a thermonuclear device, was there?" Danny said. "No," Epsilon told him, "But there are bombers on their way to Washington D.C. This has been the greatest simultaneous military offensive in the history of the world, three thousand five hundred and twelve cities all throughout the world attacked in one day! I can only imagine the fallout, economies shall collapse; nations shall never recover! And those pathetic humans will do what all humans do; they will eat each other alive, they will wage war, fighting and killing each other over the scraps!

"We don't need nuclear devices, we could withdraw now, and our goals will be accomplished! We would only have to wait, and then attack again! You, Hellsing, and Iscariot have all failed!" Epsilon triumphantly crowed. Danny let that sink in. Over 3000 cities attacked throughout the world! Millions were dead, maybe even billions! All in one day. The Order of the Fang's plan couldn't be stopped! _No._ Danny thought to himself. "No," he said out loud. "Your plans won't succeed. Not while I'm here," Danny said. He built up power in his Cold Core, more than he ever had before. Epsilon laughed at this, "That's adorable, ever the hero, eh?" "You got that right," Danny said.

He unleashed all the power he built up, all at once, all around himself. The temperature in the surrounding ten miles out of Amity Park dropped fifty four degrees Fahrenheit, windows and steel itself shattered within Amity Park as the temperature suddenly dropped to negative four hundred degrees Fahrenheit in an instant! At the very epicenter of this massive explosion of ghostly cold power, stood Danny, his skin turned blue, and his hair starting to frost over. He had to focus with his ectoplasm to warm himself up and returned to a more normal color. Danny sensed all around, the werewolves were all dead, frozen and shattered faster than they could move. All of them…except one.

"No way," Danny said as Epsilon walked up, not even slightly injured. "Incredible! Such power!" Epsilon yelled angrily, "It seems that Beta was right, Half-ghosts truly are a power unto themselves!" "How the Hell did you avoid that!?" Danny asked, trying to buy time. He had used up too much power, he couldn't do much more. His chest hurt, as if his Cold Core was almost completely drained. He couldn't fight with ice power, not for at least a week after that attack. "I am the fastest of all the Order! I can easily outrun sound itself!" Epsilon yelled, his voice took on a more feral quality, and Danny sensed that he had abandoned his Human form for something not a wolf, or a man. "Now, face me, Phantom!" Epsilon howled. Danny let his remaining power flow throughout his body; he was determined to buy time for his children, and all the refugees of Amity Park. "Bring it," Danny said.

As soon as those words left his lips Danny was kicked in his stomach with two large paws! He was sent crashing through a destroyed building but quickly got up and managed to block Epsilon's claws and head butt him hard enough to send him sprawling back. Danny blasted him with a ghost ray, but Epsilon avoided it easily and went at Danny again. Danny blocked a bite with his arm and then kicked his enemy in the groin, hard enough to hear a crack! Epsilon jerked his head and Danny's arm snapped but Danny ignored the pain and with his other arm hit Epsilon with an uppercut to his stomach, tearing off a piece of Danny's arm and dislodging the werewolf.

"DIE!" Danny yelled and his yell turned into a Ghostly Wail. Epsilon however was ready and quickly ran to the side. Danny kept up his attack as long as he could, but even he couldn't keep it up forever. As soon as Danny stopped to breath Epsilon was on him, clawing open Danny's back. Danny spun around and kicked Epsilon back then flew after him and landed a solid punch to Epsilon's head. The werewolf jerked back and jumped up into the air. "That won't save you!" Danny yelled and flew after him. "Who says I was trying to save myself?" Epsilon said. Too late Danny sensed the jet. He then felt as an ectotanium net wrapped around him, and then 20000 volts of electricity coursed through his body. Danny screamed in pain, but refused to give up.

He blasted ectoplasm all around himself; but the net only tightened as the voltage was increased. "NOOOO!" Danny yelled, before finally passing out from the pain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Seras**

She arrived just as she could hear the jet's engines in the distance. There were twelve of them, all of them closing in on her. Seras used her Third Eye one last time and took aim. She was quickly flying back from the recoil, in the air she had nothing to keep her from moving, but she still took out three of the jets and hit a fourth in its wing. She watched as the now un-camouflaged jet crashed into the ground below. The other eight jets spotted her. Seras had to fly fast to avoid being torn apart by their fire. _Integra, I need some backup, I got four, but the others are all firing at me. It's all I can do to avoid being shredded!_ Seras telepathically said.

 _I'm sending Alucard now with the second Harkonnen II. Just try to hold them at your current location,_ Integra responded. _I'll do what I can,_ Seras responded as she flew through the air. She didn't know how long it was that she flew through the air avoiding the jet's bullets. She tried to fire back when she could, but she only managed to take down one more jet, when their fire shredded through her legs. Seras dove down quickly, trailing blood behind her. The Draculina found her Master and told him through telepathy, _Master! Their bullets are special! My legs are gone, and they aren't healing!_

 _Hold on Seras, I'll be there in two minutes, stay alive for two more minutes,_ Alucard told her. Seras focused on flying, but even so the jet's bullets were getting closer and closer by the second, and she was still bleeding. She could feel herself growing weaker and weaker. _No, I'm not going to die this way!_ Seras thought as she fired back at the jets. One more jet fell, only for its comrade's return fire to blast through Seras's right arm. The Draculina couldn't fight anymore; she was too drained of blood. Her wings disappeared as she started to fall to the Earth. "Integra, Pip, Danny, Cammie, Willie, Morgan, Master, I tried but I wasn't strong enough," she whispered to the air.

She waited for the hard ground to hit, only for two thin yet powerful arms to grab her instead. Seras looked into the eyes of Alucard, in his Level One Release state. She weakly smiled and said, "I really cocked things up this time." "Not quite," Alucard said. A second set of Harkonnen II cannons were summoned out of the shadows by him and his leaped into the air, firing away the whole time. Seras watched in amazement as the last six jets were destroyed in midair in the span of only a minute. Alucard floated down to Seras and lifted her up. "You did well, my Seras," Alucard said. "We managed to beat them back." The next second, the two vampires were at the Medical Wing of the Hellsing Mansion. Medical staff ran to Seras as Alucard relieved her of her cannons.

"Give her three pints of blood, and she'll heal just fine," Alucard told her as his clothes transformed into his usual red attire. "We can only spare two," one of the Medical Personnel told the No-Life King. Alucard's eyes glowed threateningly as he said, "Then I suggest you scrounge up an extra pint, or be prepared to donate it." Alucard then turned and walked away. The Medical Personnel looked at Seras and she said, "Just give me the two pints, and don't worry about the third." Seras drank slowly from the blood bags that she was given; she didn't want to waste a single drop of the life giving liquid. She could feel her strength returning, and focused on healing her body.

Over the course of ten minutes her right arm and legs grew back. She groaned from the pain of the forced healing, but kept on going until her body was whole again. Seras gasped when it was all over, her limbs were perfectly normal, but her glove, stockings and boots didn't reform with them. One of the Medical Staff helped Seras up. "Thank you," she said and lifted up her Harkonnen II. Sir Integra came around the corner just then with Alucard at her side. "Seras, are you alright?" Integra asked. "I'm fine," Seras told her, "Though my clothes are another story. What about the Order of the Fang?" "As far as we can tell, we've killed all but a few stragglers," Integra told her. "However, the rest of the world wasn't so lucky."

Seras swallowed at that then asked, "What should I do?" "Put your cannons away then report to my office as soon as you have the rest of your uniform on," Integra told her. Seras nodded and ran back to her room in the dungeons and put the miraculously undamaged Harkonnen II into a corner. Seras dug through her dresser and found an old pair of her original white stockings and black boots. "I forgot I even had these," she thought aloud as she put them and a glove on. Making sure she was presentable again, Seras rejoined the shadows and quickly made it outside Integra's office. _Seras, you arrived just in time. We lost a lot of good men though,_ Pip told her. "I know," Seras whispered. She couldn't avoid all the bodies, or at least what was left of the soldiers.

Her eyes were blazing as she went into Sir Integra's office. "Tell me that this isn't over," Seras said, her voice was echoing with power. "It isn't," Integra said. "Over three thousand five hundred cities were attacked; including us and Amity Park, there was Rome, Paris, Reykjavik, Abu Dhabi, Accra, Athens, Beijing, Beirut, Tokyo, Berlin, Brasilia, Mexico City, thousands of cities all over the world. There wasn't a single nation that was not attacked. The conservative estimates lay the death toll at over 750 million. The only good news I have is that for now, they Order of the Fang has withdrawn, for now," Integra informed Seras. After saying this, Integra bit her lip furiously, hard enough to draw blood. "Alucard, Seras, these are your orders, you will make them all pay for this. For every drop of innocent blood they spilled, you will spill a thousand of theirs. Give them no quarter, and accept none from them! SEARCH AND DESTROY! RUN THOSE DOGS TO THE GROUND, AND ELIMINATE THEM ALL!"

"YES!" Seras and Alucard agreed. "May I start with the stragglers, Master?" Alucard said; a large smile on his face. "Make them suffer," Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing ordered. "It will be done, my Master," Alucard said, a large smile on his face.

 **Morgan**

They waited. For the first hour they hoped that their Father was just recuperating, after such a massive attack he surely would need to rest. After the second the three Fenton siblings grew nervous. Their Dad hadn't even called. Aunt Jazz assured them that Danny would be alright, but they all knew that she was lying. In his haste to save the kids, Danny had forgotten the Staff of Solomon. Willie had been holding onto it the whole time they waited as the convoy of refugees from Amity Park evacuated. Two hundred cities throughout the United States had been attacked, including the State Capitals. Washington D.C. was once more in ruins. The only good news was that apparently Amity Park had suffered the worst of it, no jets had attacked any other cities except for D.C. and according to some reports most of the werewolves had attacked Amity Park.

That was little comfort to the Fenton's. They had failed. Their home was now gone forever, what wasn't destroyed by the werewolves was rendered unsalvageable by Danny's icy attack. At the moment, the military was evacuating civilians to the nearest forts they could get to. For those fleeing Amity Park, that meant Fort Patton. Cameron was stuck in her coffin until the sunset, and then the Hellsing soldiers got her to a private room with the rest of her family. It wasn't easy; room was scarce at Fort Patton, even with many of the soldiers stationed there giving up their own bunks for the civilians. The Fenton's all looked at each other, and the remaining Hellsing soldiers. "He's not coming back," Cameron at last said.

"You don't know that," Morgan argued, but her heart wasn't in it. He would have called, or arrived by now if he could. Aunt Jazz looked at her nieces, not knowing what to say to them. Morgan wanted to deny it, but she couldn't fight the feeling inside her, the feeling that told her that her Dad really was gone. "He's not dead, we'd know if he was," Willie said. "How, huh!?" Cameron asked, her eyes glowing red and green, "We'd feel that little hole in our hearts!? Or we'd just know!? WAKE UP! That's not how it was with Mom! Do you remember what it was like!?"

"Yes I do!" Willie yelled back, his own eyes blazing green as he stood up to his older sister, "I know that, you think I forgot!? How it felt, we thought we won, and then Dad…" Willie didn't answer; they knew what their Dad did. He told them all. They told them how it happened. They all felt like a hole had replaced their hearts when they found out, and then it all hit them when they saw her for the last time at her funeral. "This isn't the time or place," Aunt Jazz calmly told them. Cameron and Willie walked away from each other. "Right now, we need to figure out what we're going to do," Aunt Jazz said. They all stood there for a few minutes before Cameron said, "I'm going back, to look for anymore werewolves." "Cammie," Aunt Jazz started, but Morgan said, "I'm going with you." "Same here," Willie agreed.

All three of them wanted revenge; they were going to get it, one way or another. "NO!" Aunt Jazz said, "Don't even think of it! You kids can't fight! You've just barely gotten out of that Hell, and except for Cameron we're all too exhausted to do anything except rest." Morgan just looked at her Aunt, and then her siblings. She had used up a lot of power in the battle for Amity Park. She would need at least a night's sleep before she could fight again. "She's right, Willie, Cammie," she said, "We need to wait, and plan our next move." "You wait and plan. I'm going back," Cameron told her then grabbed her gun and started to leave. Aunt Jazz got between her and the doorway. "Cammie, I'm not going to let you leave," she said.

Cameron looked at her Aunt, and Aunt Jazz put her hand on her niece's shoulder. "We'll rest for now, and then, when everyone is ready, we'll figure out what to do next," Aunt Jazz said. Cameron looked at Aunt Jazz sadly, then before anyone knew what happened Cameron had Aunt Jazz in a painful armlock, twisting her Aunt's arm so bad it was threatening to break. "CAMMIE!" Willie and Morgan both yelled. "Cammie, stop!" Aunt Jazz begged. "I'm sorry Aunt Jazz," Cameron said, then tossed her into Morgan. She didn't look back as she ran out of the room, and Fort Patton, straight for the remains of Amity Park.

Morgan went Ghost, only for Aunt Jazz to say, "MORGAN! STOP! You need to rest!" Morgan ignored her and floated up, only for her powers to give out, and she landed hard on her back. "No," Morgan said, and then the tears finally came.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Cameron**

She ran, faster than she would have ever thought possible. She didn't know how fast, exactly, all she knew was that most of the world was a blur to her. She ran beside the road, unwilling to be any reason for evacuees to be slowed down. She was a white streak as she ran, refusing to stop, letting memory guide her; letting retribution give her speed. She would find them, if there were any werewolves left in Amity Park, she would kill them. She would see if silver really was the only effective weapon. Finally, she arrived at the wreckage of her home city.

She looked all around; her Dad's final stand had killed all the fires that had been burning; now it was like the ruins of some arctic city from a long forgotten era. The wreckage of buildings and vehicles was everywhere. Cameron fell to her knees when she saw it all. Her city was murdered, all while she could only lie in her coffin. She had all this power, even Integra Hellsing was afraid of her potential, and yet what good had she been!? Cameron got up and opened her Third Eye, looking for anything. She found her prey.

Cameron followed her Third Eye, into the remains of an office building. And she found him on what was left of the twelfth floor. It looked like a thin yet fit man with brown hair, and glowing pink eyes wearing black combat gear. She knew otherwise. "Stop right there fucker!" she yelled at the werewolf. The werewolf looked at her; then smiled. "You're all alone, girl. I know that you're a vampire. Why not join us, after all, we caused all this," the werewolf man said. "You obviously don't know who I am," Cameron told him. "I know what you Order of the Fang bastards did. YOU DESTROYED MY HOME!"

Cameron ran at the werewolf then, going for a punch. The werewolf ducked under it and the white wolf aura surrounded him. His eyes widened with realization, "You, you're supposed to be dead!" Cameron's mouth filled with fangs as she shot at the werewolf. The werewolf soldier easily dodged the bullets, but they were just a distraction. Cameron tackled the werewolf to the ground and quickly got him into an arm lock. Before the werewolf could do anything else, Cameron tore his arm off at the elbow and jumped back up. The werewolf wasn't slowed down at all and threw his knife at Cameron. The knife cut Cameron's left shoulder, but she ignored the pain and charged the werewolf again.

The werewolf dodged her kick and blade kicked her supporting leg, making her fall. He then snatched the hand holding his severed arm and broke it, and grabbed his arm. Cameron's injuries quickly healed and she rolled back up, and watched the werewolf reattach his arm. A white aura surrounded it, and then his hand made a fist. "You're better than I thought you'd be," the werewolf soldier said, "Why fight against us now? You're not human. Do you think that they'll ever accept you when they realize what you are?" "They accepted my Dad, eventually, and you've clearly not read any Young Adult novels in the last forty years," Cameron replied. The werewolf laughed, "You're young, and foolish. Humans will eat their own children just to save themselves; they murdered each other for centuries for the most trivial reasons, if you think they'll accept you, a monster that lives on their very life essence, then you are in for a rude awakening."

"Yeah, well fuck you too!" Cameron yelled back and shot at him, charging the whole time. The werewolf avoided her bullets, then grabbed her gun arm and twisted it until it broke before slamming a palm heel strike to her chest, sending her tumbling towards the edge of the building. Cameron held on and swung back up, it would have been impossible with human strength alone. The werewolf had turned into a giant brown wolf by then, his jaws coming right for her. Cameron tried to shoot, only to see she was out of bullets! She barely jumped over the wolf and swapped out her magazine. The werewolf turned into a man-wolf form and clawed open her back, and then kicked her directly in her spine. Cameron crashed down four floors before stopping.

 _I can't believe this!_ a very bloody Cameron thought, and coughed up blood. _He's so strong, and he's just a foot soldier!_ She quickly got up, struggling to stand. _I guess I need this after all,_ she thought, as she put her gun in its holster and formed an inverted triangle with her fingers over her chest. "Unlocking Full Ectoplasmic Power Level One, the Fawkes Invocation is now in effect. All power released until the Enemy is destroyed." Cameron watched as dark shadows enveloped her body, and every vein in her body glowed green. Cameron screamed as she felt her body changing, as though her Ghost half was struggling to tear right through her. Cameron vomited out black shadows, and was covered in darkness.

She felt as the shadows came back into her body, as her two natures struggled to mix. _I won't die here!_ She thought through the pain and focused. _I will kill them all!_ She said it out loud, and it sounded like two voices were speaking at once, " _I WILL KILL THEM ALL!"_ The darkness and the light of her ghost power mixed together in a maelstrom of darkness and green light before at last coalescing and becoming a part of her body once again. Cameron looked down at herself, her white Hellsing uniform was replaced with a red jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, and belt. She clutched her fists, and green and dark energy formed in her fists, and she smiled, feeling that her teeth were all fangs.

She smelled the werewolf coming and stepped out where she knew he would see her. He returned to his Human form, and stared at her, "What are you!?" Cameron smiled at him; it was the smile of a shark that found a little fish. " _I am your death_ ," Cameron told him. Cameron ran at him, he only had time to raise a hand to punch before she kicked him in his stomach, kicked right through his stomach, and spine, and out the other end. The werewolf laid there in two halves, not believing what had happened. He coughed up blood as he asked, "H-how?" Cameron lifted up his top half by his shirt and said, "Hellsing made me stronger. Now, I wonder what you'll taste like." Cameron sank her fangs into his throat, and drained him dry.

She saw memories, of how he had been a man, in the days of the Wild West. Watched as smallpox wiped out his family, and his neighbors and friends all left them to rot. No one cared for him. She saw as the woman, a tall woman with dark hair and olive skin, and white eyes offered to help him. Cameron watched as the man, Philip, accepted her offer, and she carved a symbol into his back, and then poured her blood into the wound. Philip had power now. And he destroyed them all, all one hundred and fifty of them.

Cameron watched all his memories of his life, until at last she saw he wasn't a mere foot soldier, he was a scout. And she saw where his base was. Cameron let him go and sighed, it felt like her whole body was experiencing an orgasm, and the most delicious taste was in her mouth. She looked down at him, he looked like a long decayed mummy, and yet the werewolf, Philip, was still alive. Cameron raised her left and snapped her fingers, and he exploded into dust. Cameron smiled when she saw he was now dead, and concentrated on returning to her vampire form. The darkness appeared again, and covered her body, then disappeared, leaving her in her white Hellsing uniform. Cameron coughed a little, and saw that she had blood on her hand. _I guess I overate,_ she thought with a smile. She knew where their base was, and she would make them all suffer.

 **Alucard**

Alucard was after the last of the stragglers. It was a small mousy man, or at least the werewolf assumed the guise of one. Alucard was in his Level One Release state and covered in blood from the others; he took great pleasure in their screams. The last one was trying to lose Alucard in the woods, but Alucard knew these woods well. He could smell the werewolf's fear, fear of him. The Dogs knew what a terrifying force he was, but they had underestimated Seras. This werewolf knew he couldn't take on Alucard in a straight fight. Alucard stopped; he smelled the werewolf had climbed the trees. An ambush. How cute.

The werewolf fell in its human-wolf form. Alucard dodged its clumsy attack easily, as well as the three claw slashes it tried next. "Face it you dog; you are going to die here," Alucard said as he avoided yet another claw slash. "Heel," Alucard said as he shot the werewolf in both knees. The werewolf fell, it's legs were severed below the knee. The werewolf returned to its human form and said, "Don't kill me, please! I'll do anything; I'll I'll tell you everything I know! Just let me live, please!" Alucard showed his disdain for the mongrel by shooting its shoulders off as well, leaving it screaming in a puddle of blood, and urine. The little mutt actually pissed himself he was so afraid of dying.

Alucard sneered as he lifted the werewolf by his throat. "You're going to tell me everything anyway. At least in this way I no longer have to deal with your pathetic existence," the No-Life King said before sinking his jaws into the last werewolf's throat. He ignored the little bastard's life, it was unimportant. Everything until he saw who turned him was irrelevant, afterwards Alucard paid great attention to his memories as his blood poured down Alucard's throat. Alucard sighed as he at last released the werewolf, and didn't even look at the miserable pile of skin and bones as he put a bullet through its heart.

This one had no new intelligence for him. Alucard returned to his usual attire and teleported into Sir Integra's office. She was relaying everything that had happened to whoever was on the other end. She stopped talking and listened to who was on the other end. When Alucard heard the voice he realized it was the King. "They killed her, do you understand!? My wife and my son were ripped apart by those monsters! I don't want your assurances, Sir Hellsing. I want them all dead! Wipe them all out, don't stop until the very last of them is dead, do you understand!?" King William V said on the other end. "Yes, Your Majesty, we will do this. Alucard has just completed his mission of finishing off any stragglers from the attack. Once he tells me what he has learned, I will inform you as well," Sir Integra said.

"No, put your phone on Video Chat and have him tell me what he's learned," the King ordered. "Yes, Your Majesty," Sir Integra reluctantly said, and tapped her phone's screen then showed it to Alucard. King William V was an angry man; Alucard had seen few men whose brows were so furrowed in rage. "Report, Vampire Alucard," the King demanded. "Your Royal Majesty," Alucard started, "From what I've gathered, there are at least three bases in Europe from which the Order of the Fang attacked us, and one in Ireland. In Europe, they are located in Germany, Portugal, and Switzerland. They are all located underground, literally. They are located, respectively, two kilometers east of Athlone, Ireland, ten and a half kilometers southwest of Stuttgart, Germany, half a kilometer north of Castelo Branco, Portugal, and finally there is a base literally right under Zürich, Switzerland. None of their leaders can be found in any of these bases I'm afraid."

Sir Integra and King William V both thought about Alucard's report. "Damn it all," Sir Integra said, all those bases were outside of her jurisdiction without an invitation from their governments except for the base near Athlone. "Sir Hellsing, as soon as you are able, I want you to find the Order of the Fang's base in Athlone. I will see what we can do about the others; at the very least we can alert the Heads of State of Portugal, Germany, and Switzerland…if there are any Heads of State. Everything is chaos, last told there were 900 million civilian casualties, and 76 million police and military casualties. If there are any governments intact, we need to reach out to them soon," King William V said, and then hung up.

Alucard looked to his Master and asked, "What are your orders?" Sir Integra looked at him and said, "Bring Cameron back. As soon as she is here, we will begin our counterattack." Alucard bowed and said, "As you wish, my Master."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **William**

With nothing else to do at the time, Morgan and Willie had slept for six hours before waking up while the sun was still down to see their sister had yet to return. They both ate a large meal to replenish their energy and stocked up on bullets, normal metal jackets. Willie carried Aunt Jazz as they flew to Amity Park. It was about half an hour before they finally reached it. They looked around and Willie could only say, "Dad went down swinging." Morgan turned on him with a defiant look in her eye, but said nothing. "Do your phones work?" Aunt Jazz asked. Willie checked his, "Yes." "Call your sister, now," Aunt Jazz told him. Willie put in Cameron's number and waited. Cameron answered, "I'm at Aunt Jazz's house. I'm trying to recover the blueprints to the Ghost Portal." She hung up after that. "We're heading to your house," Willie told his Aunt.

They immediately headed for old Fenton Works after their Grandparents were killed she had moved in to be there for her family. When they arrived they saw that the front had been reduced to wreckage, but there was a path cleared to the inside of the house. The three went in, Willie and Morgan took out their guns. They knew it wouldn't kill any werewolf or vampire, but they might slow it down for them to shock or freeze to death. "Cammie!" Aunt Jazz called out. "I'm in the Emergency Ops Center," Cameron's voice said, having control over sound made her an unbelievable voice thrower.

They followed the path Cameron had cleared, and finally reached the Emergency Ops Center. Cameron was trying to rewire it to allow power back on, but it wasn't working. "Damn it," Cameron cursed as she saw her family. "I can't turn it back on," Cameron said. Aunt Jazz shook her head, "Doesn't matter. I never made a digital copy of the blueprints. But I did keep the originals safely hidden away." Cameron asked, "Why didn't you warn me? I've been at this shitty old machine for over two hours trying to reactivate it, but the city's power grid is FUBAR now." "I never thought something like this could happen," Aunt Jazz replied, "Why do you need a Ghost Portal anyway?"

Cameron turned her back and looked out a window of the Emergency Ops Center. "We lost," she said as her family looked out the window with her. Willie's electricity crackled all around him when he looked at the devastation the Order of the Fang had wrought. Amity Park was no more. "We can't afford to lose another battle," Cameron said, "We can't fight them on our own. We need the help of the ghosts." "But why would they want to help us? Our Family has been kicking their asses going on three generations now," Morgan pointed out, "We don't have anything but our hides that they'd want." "Somehow, we need to convince them to help us, somehow," Cameron said. "A most intriguing idea."

Everyone turned around to see Alucard standing behind them. "Cameron, you are wanted back at Hellsing HQ," he said. "Master, I know where a base is in America," Cameron responded. "That is good, but my orders were clear. I need to bring you home. Our Master is planning a counterattack, and she wants you there with us," Alucard said. "But, our Dad is missing! We need to find him!" Willie yelled. Alucard bowed his head and rubbed his chin at this news. "Could he have been captured?" Alucard asked. "Maybe," Aunt Jazz said. "Then that is all the more reason for you to come with me," Alucard told Cameron, "The base that Sir Hellsing plans to attack is one of their main Headquarters; where one of the Order of the Fang's leaders resides. If they are still there, there might be some computers we can obtain, and possibly even more tactical intelligence."

The No-Life King held out his hand, "We should leave now, the faster we do this; the sooner I might be able to bring you back." Cameron looked at him, then at her family. Cameron walked to Alucard and then told her family, "Stay safe." She took Alucard's hand, and then they were both gone. "Damn it!" Willie said. Aunt Jazz sighed then said, "We should get what she came here for, then get back to Fort Patton." The two halfas followed their Aunt to the old Lab, and saw that the Ghost Portal was powered down. The sight reminded them too much of an empty tomb.

Aunt Jazz went to a wall and pushed away an old picture of her, Danny, and their parents. It was a memory of a time that seemed centuries in the past. There was an old rolling dial safe behind it. Jazz went to the dial and rolled it to the correct numbers and opened the safe, and pulled out several old blueprints. Aunt Jazz gave the blueprints to Morgan and said, "Let's go."

 **Seras**

Seras sensed when Alucard returned along with Cameron and two of the four Hellsing soldiers that went with them. "They're back," Seras told Integra. They were in Integra's bedroom, the Hellsing leader needed some time to herself to relax, with Seras's help. Integra finished buttoning up her shirt and quickly brushed her hair before saying, "Do you think she'll be ready?" Seras opened her Third Eye and looked at Cameron; more specifically she looked at her mind. Seras was amazed at what she sensed. There was rage, a lot of rage, and also a small sense of satisfaction, like a beast that had made a kill. "I'm afraid that it's the Order of the Fang that won't be ready for her. She feels…stronger. I think that she had to use her Fawkes Invocation," Seras informed her as they headed to Integra's office.

A minute after she got behind her desk Alucard, Cameron, and the soldiers returned. The soldiers and Cameron saluted while Alucard bowed and said, "My Master, I have returned. My young fledgling has gathered intelligence on the location of an American Base." Seras started to think about this new information, what would Integra do with it? Ignore it for now, or divide their forces so that they could strike both bases at once? "I'll take that under advisement. But for now, I want a report of what happened," Sir Integra said. One of the soldiers stepped forward to salute and said, "Sir, Private First Class John Hawliss reporting. When the Order of the Fang attacked, Private Lucas, myself, Sergeant First Class Quartermain, and Corporal Gamble were stationed at the Fenton residence to guard Special Agent Fenton's coffin.

"When the fighting broke out Sergeant Quartermain ordered Corporal Gamble to come with him to the second story of the Fenton residence where they assume sniper positions while Private Lucas and myself stayed on guard with Special Agent Fenton's coffin. When Sergeant Quartermain and Corporal Gamble ran low on ammunition they came down to guard with us. That was when four werewolves broke in. Sergeant Quartermain and Corporal Gamble killed two of the werewolves, but the third one killed them, there's not much left of them. Private Lucas and I held our positions until Danny Phantom and his family arrived to evacuate us," Private First Class Hawliss finished his report. Integra nodded and stood up and walked over to the soldiers. "You both did your duty well. You are dismissed, clean up, and rest for now," she told them. "SIR!" the soldiers saluted and left.

Sir Integra turned to Cameron and Alucard, "Cameron, report." Cameron nodded and took a breath before saying, "After Amity Park was evacuated I waited until the sun came down and went back to it to hunt for stragglers. I found one werewolf, and I fought him. I almost died, but then I used the Fawkes Invocation like you showed me how to and easily defeated him. I drank the werewolf's blood and found out his name, Philip. He was turned in 1873, and since then had become the Order of the Fang's best scout. I found out that they have a base in America, in North Dakota, three and a half miles West of Bottineau, their main access point is disguised as a pine tree with the symbol of a diamond cut into five parts carved in the trunk. I want to lead an attack on their base."

Sir Integra looked at Cameron and sighed, "I will take your intelligence under advisement, but I cannot allow you to go." "WHAT!?" Cameron yelled, "They dug up my Mom's grave and stole her body, they destroyed my home! They took DAD!" Seras and Sir Integra both gasped when Cameron said this. "What happened?!" Sir Integra demanded. "When we knew we couldn't save Amity Park, we evacuated. Dad was going to come with us, but then we heard a voice on a loudspeaker tell him that they had a jet with a thermonuclear bomb headed towards Washington D.C. if Dad didn't fight the speaker, Epsilon of the Order of the Fang. Two minutes later while we were trying to figure out what to do, Epsilon then said he had 5000 kids hostage as well, and if Dad didn't show up they'd all die. Dad left to go after Epsilon. We waited for him, but after thirty minutes when 5000 kids showed up, guided by a ball of ectoplasm from Dad, we knew we had to leave. The last we saw, Dad let loose with a massive explosion of ice power, when I got back Amity Park looked like a frozen wasteland. But no sign of him, or any werewolves aside from Philip," Cameron said, "We need to go after them now!"

Sir Integra looked down and thought about this new information. _What are we going to do?_ Seras wondered. _They took Danny, what can we do? We can't leave him to rot,_ she telepathically told Integra. _We don't know if he is at this base Cameron found. We don't even know if they haven't already abandoned it,_ Integra telepathically replied. _The same could apply for the base in Athlone,_ Seras communicated. Sir Integra's jaw tightened at this reminder. They simply didn't know enough! Because of how werewolves died, they wouldn't even know how many they had killed. And none of the reports Sir Integra received showed any sign that the vampires that were part of the Order of the Fang had been part of the assault. Where were they? What was the Order planning? They needed more intelligence ASAP.

Sir Integra closed her eye and said monotonously, "Cameron, I am sorry; for all that your family has been put through because of my involvement in your lives. But, we simply do not know enough for us to attack the base in North Dakota." "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Cameron yelled and stomped over to Sir Integra's desk. "My Mom and my Grandparents are dead because of you! You owe us this! You can't abandon my Dad like this!" Cameron yelled as she leaned over Sir Integra, cracking the wooden desk as she slammed her hands on it. Sir Integra opened her eyes and looked straight into Cameron's before saying, "I owe you nothing. It was your Father who chose to ally with me. It was you, and your siblings, who chose to be trained by us. It was your Mother's choice to help fight against Vlad Plasmius. This is more important than just your Father's life."

Integra then surprised everyone by standing up and saying, "You will participate in the assault on the base near Athlone. And only after that assault is over shall you be allowed to attack the base near Bottineau. Is that clear, Vampire!?" Cameron's jaw clenched and her fangs showed as she gripped Integra's desk, and her body started to shake. "How can you be so heartless?" Cameron accused. What happened next was so fast that Seras couldn't believe that it actually happened, if she hadn't heard the loud smack of Integra's hand striking Cameron's face. "How dare you," Integra quietly said. "How dare you say that, after all I did to try to prepare you for a situation like this. You think that I came to this decision easily? That I would sacrifice the life of one of the only friends I have if I had any other alternative? You think that if I was capable I wouldn't fight side by side with you and gladly rip apart the monsters that perpetuated the most horrific slaughter humanity has ever faced!?"

Integra then typed on her computer and showed the video to Cameron. There was nothing but screams, and howls, blood splattered and cities burning as across the planet people were slaughtered by the Order of the Fang. "Thirty seven nations are all but wiped out now! Their people may be alive, but their governments have collapsed! Across the world nations are invading their weaker neighbors or preparing to settle centuries long grudges! We are on the brink of extinction; over one billion four hundred and seventy five thousand people were killed in the span of a single day! If we don't give the human race a concrete victory, and much needed intelligence to allow us to plan more effective defenses and counterattacks, we WILL DIE! If our situation weren't so desperate, I would happily throw all of Hellsing's resources into rescuing Daniel! But we need to focus on the larger picture, or else we may not survive!" Sir Integra yelled at Cameron.

Cameron could only stare wide eyed in shock at Sir Integra. She seemed to shrink, but then bowed her head, "I didn't know." Sir Integra sat back down with a sigh. Seras saw that Cameron was starting to cry bloody tears as she said, "I will do as you ask, my Master." "Cameron," Sir Integra said, "Look at me." Cameron looked at Sir Integra, and Sir Integra said, "As soon as we are able, I will throw all I can into helping you find Daniel. I swear it on my honor as a Hellsing."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **William**

Aunt Jazz had already given the plans of the Ghost Portal to the commander of Fort Patton, Lieutenant General Joseph Martinez. Lt. General Martinez asked them to guard the perimeter of Fort Patton once they were able while he awaited further orders. William wanted to go now, but Aunt Jazz insisted that they wait another two hours to rest. That left him, in the too small room his family was assigned to, whiling away the time by pacing. Aunt Jazz was napping, while Morgan was reading the News on her cell phone. "Time," he asked after going back and forth for the millionth time. "Five more minutes," Morgan told him. William finally stopped pacing and sat down on his sister's bunk to look at the article she was reading.

"Three quarters of Congress, 318 Representatives, 84 Senators, reported dead or missing. Only Chief Justice Anthony Snyder and Justice Caroline Towa left of the Supreme Court. President Michael Cho and Vice President Alissa Gerard were safely evacuated along with several members of his Cabinet. Early reports put the dead at over 85 million civilians, and over700,000 Active Personnel as well as over 200,000 Reserves reported killed or missing in action, along with an unknown number of Police," William read. The numbers made his blood boil. His country, his city, his home, all of them were being taken away from him. Morgan yanked her phone away and William smelled the smoke, his electrical power was going into overdrive from his rage.

That was when Morgan got a phone call. Morgan checked, and said, "It's Cammie!" She immediately put her phone on speaker and William shook Aunt Jazz awake. "Wha?" "Cammie's calling," William told her. Aunt Jazz jumped down from her bunk and went to Cameron. "We're all here sis," Morgan said. "Alright, listen up, I don't know how much time I have. I found out where the Order's base in America is, or at least one of them. There's a town in North Dakota called Bottineau, their base is underground, the entrance is located three and a half miles West of Bottineau and looks like a pine tree with the symbol of a diamond divided into five pieces carved into it. Press this sequence on the diamond to get in, top section three times, bottom section two times, left, bottom right, top right. Report this to whoever you can," Cameron told them, then she hung up.

Morgan tried to call her sister back, but Cameron didn't answer. William immediately got up and marched out. "Willie, wait!" Aunt Jazz yelled. "No!" he yelled, "You heard what she said, this may be our only chance!" "But why was she so secretive!?" Aunt Jazz asked, following Willie down the crowded halls as soldiers and civilians struggled to make room for the very angry halfa. Willie was barely keeping his electricity under control, if he didn't then he risked sending people flying from the shock. "I don't know, don't care. We need to use this information now. Aunt Jazz," he stopped and looked at his Aunt, "This may be our one chance to find Dad." Tears of anger were starting to fall down his cheeks. "Willie," Aunt Jazz said, and pulled him into a hug, "We need to think about this. We can't go into this half-cocked. This is THEIR base, if they're still there then you can be sure that they will fight with everything they've got. If we don't have a plan, you, me, or Morgan could be killed."

Willie wrapped his Aunt in a hug, and cried for a minute, just to let it out before he finally took some deep breaths. "Okay," he said. "Let's go," Aunt Jazz said, and they headed for Lt. General Martinez's office. The General wasn't there, instead his Second in Command was there, Major General Valerie Jones. While not very tall, she was well built for a woman in her late forties with graying hair and eyes as piercing blue as Sir Integra's. "Maj. General Jones, we have Intelligence on the location of our attacker's base of operations," Aunt Jazz said. "Tell me now, the Lieutenant General is trying to get some much-needed rest, I'll report to him as soon as I can," the Maj. General ordered. "Our allies in the Hellsing Organization had a scout sent here, and the scout found the base. It's access point is located three and a half miles West of Bottineau, North Dakota. It looks like a pine tree with a diamond divided into five parts on it," Aunt Jazz told Maj. General Jones. "Is there an access code?" Maj. General Jones asked.

"Yes, top section three times, bottom section two times, left section one time, bottom right one time and top right one time. That's all we know," Aunt Jazz reported. "Thank you, Jasmine Fenton. You may've just given us the morale boost we need," Maj. General Jones said then turned to her Aide. "Get all C.O.'s here ASAP. We have Intel that needs to be reported, and wake up Lt. General Martinez. It's time for us to hit back!"

 **Alucard**

Alucard was waiting in his room, sitting on his throne and contemplating the battle ahead. He loathed werewolves, they were an even lower life form than vampires, at least vampires kept their intelligence, but werewolves were little more than aggressive show dogs in comparison intelligence wise. They were prey, and not a particularly difficult prey for him, mostly. He thought back to the memories of the werewolves he had already drained. Most of them hadn't met any of their leaders, except for one. And the memories of those leaders made him wonder what Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma, and Epsilon would be like. The one that had seen them only saw their outfits, the leaders wore black clothes with hoods in their human forms, he could only guess that Alpha and Gamma were female based on their builds while Beta, Delta, and Epsilon were male. The idea of a female leading the werewolves was most intriguing, in his experience as both vampire and human it took an exceptional woman to be a leader.

Alucard had already told his Master everything he knew, including detailed plans of the base in Athlone. He was already guessing that his mission would be to protect whoever was meant to find data in the base's computer room, if not then he was meant to be a distraction. Alucard chuckled to himself and wondered if the werewolves had dug out the base with their paws like the dogs they were, reduced to living like moles in labyrinthine caverns. However, they were well organized, he had to give them that much credit. None of the foot soldiers knew more than what they were supposed to know, which made his preferred method of intelligence retrieval a gamble.

Alucard snapped out of his thoughts when Cameron opened the door to his room. "Yes?" he asked. "Master, I was wondering something," Cameron said. "About?" Alucard asked. "These werewolves, is it possible for them to…mix with a vampire?" she asked. "You mean, like a hybrid vampire and werewolf?" Alucard asked, and then he laughed at the idea. After letting his laughter die down he said, "Oh my dear Cameron, you've been watching too many movies. Vampires and werewolves have almost nothing in common, we are completely incompatible. A surprising number vampires and werewolves have tried this, and all the fools failed." "What about ghost hybrids?" Cameron asked.

The smile on Alucard's face disappeared instantly. Cameron walked closer to him and asked, "Could that be why they took Dad?" Alucard considered the question, he hadn't considered that. He never would have considered a human/ghost hybrid possible, and yet science had made it possible, and before him stood a ghost/vampire hybrid. "Cameron, I want to see your memories from when you activated the Fawkes Invocation. I need some of your blood," the No Life King said. Cameron walked up to him and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her uniform, baring her neck and some of her chest for him. Alucard stood up and held her head and back before biting down on her carotid artery. As her sweet virgin blood poured down his throat, he heard his fledgling moan in a mixture of ecstasy and pain.

He watched her battle the werewolf scout. He saw as she had grown desperate, and used the Fawkes Invocation just as their Master had taught her. The explosion and mixing of two different kinds of power was exhilarating, and the creature she became was nothing short of beautiful, neither angel of death or demon of life, but something far more fearsome. Only one blow, and the werewolf scout was defeated. He felt pride as he saw how happily she fed on her enemy. Alucard was about to stop when he saw that after killing the dog that she had coughed up blood after returning to her vampire form. Alucard let her go and Cameron clung to him, weakened by blood loss and the rush of being fed on. He lifted her chin and saw she was blushing. "Cameron, how did you feel after using the Fawkes Invocation?" Alucard asked.

"Like I had just came in my pants a hundred times, all at once," she said. She looked at Alucard's face and said, "I'm a virgin, not pure, there is such thing as the Internet after all." Alucard nodded at this and said, "I'm concerned about the fact that you spat up blood. It could be a sign that your dual nature as both a vampire and a ghost is out of balance." "Meaning what, that I shouldn't use it again?" Cameron asked. "Don't use it…frivolously," Alucard corrected her. "The werewolves are strong," Cameron pointed out, "Stronger than I am now as a just a vampire." Alucard nodded, "Very well. Then use it only when outnumbered. Or during open battle like what we are preparing for."

Seras then entered the room and said, "Cameron, Master, it's time." The three vampires left Alucard's room, ready to fight again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Morgan**

They all stood, fifty elite soldiers as well as Morgan and William arranged in four rows of thirteen in front of Lieutenant General Martinez. The old man stood tall and his broad shoulders from a lifetime of MMA and military training seemed even broader as he stood in front of these elite soldiers. No one wasn't armed to the teeth with silver ammunition, silver alloy combat knives and special grenades filled with silver ball bearings. All of them carried special flash drives with the most advanced viruses the American Military created, ready to hack through the Order of the Fang's computers and download every little byte of data they had. Even Morgan and William were armed with semi-assault rifles and carried special flash drives. Everyone knew what the stakes were.

"ATTEN-SHUN!" Major General Jones yelled, and everyone stood at attention. All of these soldiers were special, a mix of Navy SEAL's, Army Rangers, Delta Squad, and Force Recon Marines. "My brothers and sisters! Today, will mark one of the turning points in our proud nation's history! Today, you, specially chosen for this mission, will fight for the very survival of the United States of America! Should you succeed, all of you will be remembered as the greatest heroes of your country! This is a perilous time, we battle not soldiers, or spies, or terrorists. Today you go off to battle monsters from our worst nightmares. Many of you will not come back. All I ask, is that you complete this mission! For every innocent that they killed, kill a hundred in return! Think of your families, think of your nation! Today, you will fight to preserve them all!" Lt. General Martinez didn't mince words. Cries of 'HOOAH!' 'OORAH!' 'HOOYAH!' 'RANGERS LEAD THE WAY!' echoed throughout the room and the base. "MOVE OUT!" Lt. General Martinez ordered, and the soldiers, along with Morgan and William all marched out of Fort Patton into two black painted CH-57R Helicopters, each one carrying twenty-five soldiers.

Morgan and William were separated, barely even able to hold hands one last time before they had to go into their helicopters. If any jets attacked, the hope was that one of the helicopters would survive and continue the mission. There was no option to retreat, it was bringing back the data, or die trying. Morgan focused on keeping herself calm, she kept on remembering Amity Park. "Hey," one of the soldiers, a white Army Ranger man whose tag said 'Snyder' got Morgan's attention. "Don't focus on what happened before. We need to focus on what's going to happen soon," Snyder told her. "I know," Morgan told him, "But I can't help but thinking about my Dad. They captured him, he might be in there. I'm worried about what they did to him." "We all lost family," another soldier, a short, stocky olive skinned woman said, her nametag said, 'Marino'. "Focus on what you're going to do to the fuckers once you get them in your sights," Marino told Morgan. Morgan nodded, and for the rest of the day she was silent, watching as soldiers prayed, or meditated, or simply sat quietly, waiting for the inevitable battle.

The Helicopters landed outside a deserted town, all that was left of Bottineau. "Fan out, search for the tree. Notify the rest when you find it," one soldier ordered and the rest nodded, making their way through Bottineau slowly, but carefully. Everyone was on edge, Morgan most of all. They checked every house, every alley on their way through Bottineau. There weren't many. The town was destroyed, all signs of life gone, only corpses and the occasional stray was left in the town. Everywhere Morgan smelled death and rot. When the unit Morgan was with finally got out and headed West. Everyone was still alive, so far. "Divide into four groups and spread out," the same soldier that gave orders before said, Morgan wasn't sure of her rank. "Same deal as before. Signal when you find that tree."

"Right," all the soldiers responded as quietly as they could and divided into four groups. They all fanned out, looking for that pine tree that would let them into the base. Morgan would have preferred more intel, but Cameron couldn't give them anymore. Once they were in, they would have to search the entire base for the computers, if they were even still there. It took them almost two hours, but at last Morgan got a call on her ear mic, "Target located. Track our location, and form up." Morgan followed the soldiers with her, and within fifteen minutes all the soldiers were in front of the pine tree with the diamond carved into it. "Chiller, you unlock it, we'll cover you," the soldier who appeared to be in charge said, using Morgan's call sign, William's was Shocker.

The halfa girl nodded and walked up to the pine tree and pressed the entrance code Cameron told her about; top section three times, bottom section two times, left section one time, bottom right one time, top right section one time. The diamond glowed red for a minute before the ground shook a little. Morgan backed away and got ready. "Chiller and Shocker, you both take point, activate your ghost powers and scout out ahead of us invisibly if you can," the soldier in charge said. "Yes sir," Morgan and William both said. They watched as an elevator came out of the ground and the doors opened.

It was large and empty, large enough for ten soldiers to go into comfortably. Morgan went in but William hesitated, "Sir, we may need backup, I mean, these guys might smell us even though we'll be invisible." The Officer in Charge nodded and said, "Bravo Squad, go with them. We'll follow once you give us the go ahead." "Sir!" Five soldiers said and went in, along with William. Morgan saw that there was a set of buttons inside all lined up in a column of ten, but couldn't read what they said, they seemed to be some kind of…German? Swedish? "Anybody know how to ready this?" The soldiers looked in and one man said, "Yeah, it's Swiss. Oh man, we hit the jackpot." The soldier turned to the others outside, "Eighth floor is the Computer Hall." "Go in, grab the data. We'll be right behind you," the Officer in Charge said. "Sir!" everyone in the elevator said, and the soldier pressed the button. The doors of the elevator closed, and they were on their way.

Morgan and William went Ghost after taking off their weapons. After they transformed they grabbed them and made sure they were ready to fire. "Alright, we'll go on ahead, but try to stay safe," William told the soldiers as they got closer to their destination. William and Morgan turned invisible as soon as the elevator stopped. The door opened into an empty concrete hallway. Morgan and William flew ahead of them for about ten feet before coming across two doors, one to the left and one to the right. Morgan looked around, she couldn't see any security cameras in the hallway. "I don't get it, this is their base, we should have been stopped by now," Morgan whispered. "I know. Maybe they already left or something, maybe Dad killed them all with that last attack of his," William speculated before getting close to a door.

Morgan went to the other door and phased through it. "Hello, halfa," Morgan heard a voice say above her. She quickly looked up then flew to the side in time to avoid a tall man with red hair and blue eyes and a scar across his nose. The man's eyes glowed as a white aura surrounded him. "I can smell you, girl. Beta will be very satisfied when I bring you to him," the werewolf said and drew an ecto blaster and pointed it right at Morgan. Morgan quickly opened fire, and heard as William was shooting as well. The werewolf Morgan shot at avoided her bullets easily. Lights turned on as Morgan fired away, and she realized too late that she had destroyed many computers.

The werewolf smiled at the destruction, "Aww, were you here to steal our data?" The hallway behind Morgan filled with screams and gunfire. "You've failed, humanity's reign over the Earth is over, now it is time for the Order of the Fang to claim our rightful place!" the werewolf joyfully said. "Too bad you won't see it," Morgan said before flying through the werewolf and unleashing her supernatural ice. The werewolf froze solid and shattered instantly. The young woman flew out the door and saw what was left of the soldiers that had come with her and her brother, in only a minute the hallway was covered in blood and body parts, as a blood-spattered William grappled with a giant werewolf, barely keeping its jaws from clamping on his head. Morgan took aim and shot a blast of pure icy energy at the wolf, only for the wolf to jump at the last minute and avoid it.

The wolf transformed into a tall man, as large as the Fenton Twins' Dad, with thirty pounds more muscle with a goatee and long brown hair that flowed down his back. The man only wore black pants and a red cape. Morgan saw that his eyes glowed red. The man smiled and said, "Ah, it would seem that I am most fortunate. I shall soon have three halfas on their way to Beta." "You, what did you do to Dad!?" Morgan yelled, she recognized that voice, it was the voice of Epsilon. Epsilon smiled and said, "If you surrender, then you'll find out. If not… then I'm afraid I'll have to hurt-" In less than a second Epsilon's hand was wrapped around Morgan's chin, "-that lovely face of yours. I would rather not do that." Morgan tried blasting an ice ray through her eyes, only for Epsilon to disappear again, and reappear behind William.

"This one now, he's such a fine specimen," Epsilon said. William tried to blast his electricity, only for Epsilon to avoid that as well. "You put up such a magnificent fight," Epsilon said, then picked up the severed head of one of the soldiers, "Better than this one. However-" Before she knew what happened, William's face was covered in blood, and he was embedded inside one of the concrete walls, while Epsilon's hand that had held the head was reduced to a bloody smear, "-the both of you are completely outclassed. I commend you on killing many of our ground soldiers, but those were only pups, not yet even fifty years old. I, on the other hand, had my first taste of battle serving under Godfroi de Bouillon, at Ascalon, and over the centuries, my power has only increased. You are young, not even sixteen yet. Do you truly believe that you stand a chance against me?"

 _Godfroi de Bouillon?! Ascalon!? This guy first fought during the First Crusade!_ Morgan realized. _And he's survived this long, and he's only the fifth strongest werewolf!?_ William got up and glared daggers at Epsilon, his electricity crackling all around him. "You think that I'm afraid!?" William yelled, then rushed forward and in the blink of an eye sent Epsilon flying down the hall and slamming into the doors of the elevator. Morgan followed up and blasted ice all around the hall, covering the floors, walls, even ceiling with ice. "We're not afraid of any of you monsters!" Morgan yelled before trying to blast Epsilon. Epsilon jumped and transformed into a form half-man and half-wolf. "So unwise," Epsilon said, then before she knew it, Morgan was kicked in her chin, and sent crashing through her ice and into the floor above. Morgan got up quickly and created three copies and flew at Epsilon as he jumped through the hole. Epsilon's claws destroyed two of the copies, but bought Morgan time to slam her elbow into Epsilon's snout. William flew up and Morgan told him, "GET THE DATA! I'LL HANDLE HIM!"

Epsilon tackled William as he tried to go back to the Computer Rooms, and his jaws clamped down on William's left shoulder. William screamed as with a twist of his head, Epsilon tore his entire arm right off. "EAT THIS!" William screamed as he grabbed Epsilon by the throat and pumped all of his electricity into the werewolf. It was Epsilon's turn to scream as he was electrocuted with enough electricity to power a large city for a year, all in one instant. Epsilon was blasted back by the sheer power, charred and scorched beyond recognition, looking more like a large lump of charcoal than anything else. William struggled to breath, the stump of his arm was bleeding blood and ectoplasm. "Don't change! You'll bleed out!" Morgan yelled. "My arm, what about my arm?" William weakly asked as he used his other hand to staunch the bleeding. Morgan looked, and saw that William's arm was damaged beyond recovery.

"We can't reattach it," she said. "Fuck me," William cursed as Morgan helped him up. "We have to get you to a Medic," Morgan told him, "Just try not to turn Human until then." "Get the data, I'm not leaving until I get what we came here for," William told her. She helped him float back to the Computer Hall and into the room she had destroyed, hoping there was at least one USB port and server still intact. "What happened back there?" Morgan asked. "Epsilon sucker punched me as soon as I went in. By the time I remembered which end was up, he was killing the last soldier. He fucking stuck his hands between her legs, and kissed her before he…he tore her in half, and then tore her head off. That was her head he hit me with!" William said, sounding like his anger was all that was keeping the tears at bay. "You got him, he's dead now," Morgan said as she looked for a server. She found one, only one. She took out her flash drive and put it in, watching as a green light turned on in the flash drive.

"It's working, once the light turns red, we can go," Morgan told William. Morgan felt a rush of air just then. Then a large claw sliced her face and sent her careening out of the room. Morgan looked through the blood and watched as William's head was slammed into a doorway by the still alive Epsilon! He didn't even look human anymore, his hair was all gone and his skin looked like charred steak, even cracking open every time he moved and blood pouring out. Yet he was still alive! Morgan watched as her brother fell unconscious and he transformed back into his Human Form. "NO!" Morgan yelled. Epsilon fell to his knees and opened his mouth, looking hungrily at William. "I guess Beta will have to live with only two test subjects," Epsilon weakly said. "NO!" Morgan yelled as she flew at Epsilon and tackled him off her brother. Morgan focused most of her power and froze the werewolf solid, and watched as he shattered into pieces.

To her shock, she saw a still beating heart under her, even after the rest of him shattered. "How tough are these things!?" Morgan yelled, then saw her assault rifle. Pieces of Epsilon were starting to slowly move towards his heart as she took aim and unloaded the rest of the clip into the heart. Morgan waited ten seconds before she saw that Epsilon was truly dead this time. She remembered her brother, and quickly ran to him. She saw how much blood he lost, and knew what she had to do. "Sorry Willie, this will hurt a lot," she said, before placing her hand over the stump of his left shoulder and freezing it solid. William regained consciousness with a loud shriek of pain. "Willie! It's over, I got the Data, we can go now," Morgan told him before checking on the flash drive. It had just finished copying the data. Morgan pocketed the flash drive and thanked God for small favors before lifting up her brother in a fireman's carry and flying through the ceiling.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Cameron**

The thirty soldiers and two vampires all stood in formation in front of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Sir Hellsing herself was dressed in full uniform, even at 52 she looked like a war goddess, giving these soldiers her blessing. All of them were Hellsing's own, survivors of the Order of the Fang's attack. All of them were battle hardened and angry, not a single one hadn't lost friends and family. Right now they were all inside a Conference Room that had been refurbished to allow them all to stand and had a projector on, displaying the designs of the base in Athlone as drawn by Alucard. Alucard was to stay behind, in case the Order tried another attack while Seras and Cameron would help with the assault. "Your mission is to enter through their main entrance here," Sir Hellsing said and indicated the entry point with her sword.

"From there, you will have to fight your way through these tunnels and make your way to their Main Communications Room. Once there one of you must use one of the flash drives provided by the United States Central Intelligence Agency to hack into their computers and download all available data that you can. Afterwards, you must get that flash drive back to us. That is all that matters. As long as a flash drive containing data from the Order of the Fang's computers makes it back to us, then this mission will be a success. You all know the stakes," Sir Hellsing said. Her voice was chillingly neutral, as if she was holding back her true rage. "Kill all that get in your way. They gave us no quarter, and we will give them the same," Sir Hellsing's rage was finally showing, and it was powerful. "We will not rest until these dogs are all put down! If any of them try to retreat, kill them! If any of them try to surrender, kill them! Remind them why England is symbolized by the mighty lion, remind them why our nation has stood for a thousand years! Kings, Emperors, Tyrants, and vampires have all tried, and all have failed in their quest to destroy us, and by God, these beasts shall share the same fate!"

"SIR!" a cry of thirty two voices echoed throughout the room. "TO YOUR HELICOPTERS! SEARCH AND DESTROY!" Sir Integra Hellsing declared, and the soldiers along with Cameron and Seras all marched out into the three black helicopters waiting for them, twelve to one, which included Cameron and Seras, and ten to the other two. Cameron's face was a solid rock of determination as she remembered what she saw. She had seen the devastation wrought by the Order of the Fang. She had seen the bodies, what was left of them. Men, women, and children were all dead because of them. Cameron would make every last one of them pay dearly!

"Cammie! Calm down!"

Cameron snapped out of it when she heard Seras. "How can you be so calm?" Cameron asked her. "We need to temper that rage. Don't let it blind you," Seras reminded her. Cameron was about to talk back, but the look in the other Draculina's eyes made her reconsider. Seras was just as angry as Cameron, maybe even more than her, yet she was saving that anger, until the time was right to unleash it. The human soldiers in the helicopter all focused on their own thoughts, it was a quiet ride throughout mostly, aside from whispered prayers and the sound of their breathing. Cameron could hear all of their heartbeats, while outside the British soldiers were cool as ice, inside she heard their hearts beating a mile a minute.

At last the helicopters touched down and everyone got out. The moon was high in the sky, and Seras quickly got in front of the other soldiers. "Alright, listen up, Cameron and I will take point on this mission. Everyone else, watch our backs and flanks. Follow my lead, I already know the exact location of the Order's base. Understood?" Hellsing soldiers all nodded in agreement and went into formation while Cameron ran up beside Seras. "Cammie, open your Third Eye and help me to see how many werewolves we'll be dealing with," Seras ordered. Cameron opened her Third Eye and soon felt Seras's own psychic presence. _Just relax, and follow my lead,_ Seras telepathically told Cameron. Cameron did as she was asked and soon saw that they were only about two miles South of the Base's location. _I sense them, at least forty werewolves,_ Cameron psychically communicated to Seras. _Forty-three; but that was a good estimate,_ Seras told Cameron. _My Dad isn't there though,_ Cameron pointed out. _We'll find him, Cameron, just have patience,_ Seras told her. All the while they telepathically talking, the soldiers and vampires marched along as quietly as they could towards the base's entrance.

They were only twelve feet from the base's entrance when Cameron looked up and heard a jet coming. "JET!" Cameron yelled and ran back as fast as she could, Seras following her close behind. The soldiers turned and ran as fast as humanly possible, but Cameron could only look up in shock as the jet dropped a bomb right on top of the Order of the Fang's base. Fire and noise was everywhere as dirt was tossed all around, and Cameron saw at least twelve of the slower soldiers were devoured in the inferno. "What the FUCK WAS THAT!?" Cameron screamed when she saw through the smoke and fire that the base's entrance had been reduced to a thirty-foot wide crater. The jet circled around and Seras and Cameron both saw a coat of arms on it. "Iscariot! YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!" Seras screamed at the jet, only for something else to fall from the jet. "TAKE COVER!" Seras screamed as the soldiers all ran to get away from the second bomb.

Only it wasn't a bomb, it was a person. Cameron instantly recognized who it was. "That bitch!" Cameron yelled as she ran right at the human. "YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Cameron screamed as she came within arms distance of grabbing Heinkel Wolfe. The Iscariot Organization's Trump Card easily avoided Cameron's grab and drew a pistol and shot Cameron in the back of her right knee, making Cameron stumble and fall for twelve feet before she slammed head first into a tree. "Heinkel, do you have any idea what you've done!?" Seras yelled, walking over to Wolfe, "We've lost God knows how much valuable intel now! We might have found something to end this war! But now!" Heinkel Wolfe only glared at Seras and said, "You are in Iscariot territory, Hellsing. Be thankful that I didn't wait until you were on top of that crater before I unleashed the special napalm."

"Did you hear a word I said!? Put the damn politics and theology squabbles away and focus on the bigger picture!" Seras argued. "I erased a threat from our territory, that is all I care about," Heinkel Wolfe responded. Cameron got up, most of her scrapes and bruises, and fractured skull from hitting the tree, were healed, except for her knee. "Fucking bitch," Cameron cursed as she struggled to get up, only to fall when she put weight on her wounded leg. It felt like a live coal fresh from the fireplace was shoved inside her knee! Cameron screamed in pain, and Seras ran to her. "Hold still, the bullet is still inside you," Seras said. Seras took a bullet out of the chamber of one of her rifles and handed it to Cameron, "Bite down on this, it'll help." Cameron took the bullet and put it in her mouth.

The second she felt Seras's shadow arm go into her leg she crushed the bullet flat and moaned as she felt the shadowy tentacles feel around her knee until finding the bullet. Seras pulled out the bullet as quick as she could. Heinkel Wolfe only scoffed at this and said, "At least I got all the werewolves." "You're going to regret this," Seras told Heinkel. "Is that a threat, vampire!?" Heinkel yelled and drew both her guns, pointed straight at Cameron and Seras. Cameron's knee still wasn't healing right, _fuck me! What the Hell is in that crazy bitch's bullet's!?_ "No, just a statement of fact. Since we can't complete our mission now, I'm taking Hellsing's soldiers, and heading back home," Seras said as she lifted Cameron in a fireman's carry. "Fine," Heinkel Wolfe said as she holstered her guns and took a Bible out of her robes. She opened the Bible and blue pages circled around her, and then she was gone.

Cameron spat out the flattened bullet and cursed, "I'm going to get that fucking bitch back for this." She then hissed in pain, "My fucking leg won't heal!" "I'll help you with that as soon as we're on the helicopters," Seras promised. The remaining soldiers of Hellsing reached the two vampires and asked, "What are we going to do now?" "The Order of the Fang's base is completely destroyed, and I sense that all the werewolves are dead. We're going back to base, and reporting what happened to Sir Hellsing," Seras told the soldiers. "But she killed David, Kennedy, Richardson, and Gulfer!" one soldier yelled. "Yeah," another soldier pointed out, "Not to mention Sergeant Lamb, and-" "I KNOW!" Seras yelled, and letting her voice resonate with vampiric power to get her point across. "I know that! But Wolfe's gone now, and we need to report this! They were all my friends and comrades, if I thought it'd bring them back, I would gladly rip Wolfe apart and scatter her corpse across the bloody globe! But right now, I can't. As much as I hate to say this, we're going to need Iscariot's help if we're going to survive this war. You have your orders, now MOVE!"

The soldiers all kept quiet after that and marched back to the helicopters. When Seras got Cameron on board she saw that they were alone in theirs. Seras carefully laid Cameron down and presented her right arm to Cameron's face. "Drink some of my blood, it should help heal you," Seras told the younger Draculina. Cameron swallowed, worried about what memories she would see of Seras's. She nonetheless opened wide and bit down on Seras's wrist, where most of the veins were. Cameron saw Seras's life in her mind, watched her childhood, how her parents were murdered, her life at the orphanage, joining the police, dying, being resurrected, and joining Hellsing, she saw nearly everything until the Zeppelin Incident. "That's enough," Seras gently said, and Cameron let her go.

Cameron's leg instantly healed, and she felt like a new woman as she and Seras strapped into their seats. "Seras, I- I saw…everything, up to when you fought Millennium," Cameron said. Seras and Integra had told her about that, even showed her videos that had survived of it that they had confiscated. She hadn't truly realized all that had been accomplished until now. "That's only natural," Seras evenly said. "And, your parents…" Cameron whispered. Seras closed her eyes and sighed as the helicopter kept on flying back to Hellsing Headquarters. Cameron put her hand over her heart and asked, "Does the pain…ever go away?" She was losing hope now of ever finding her Dad. Seras reached out her hand and managed to grab Cameron's shoulder as comfortingly as she could.

"Don't think about that! They captured him, they didn't kill Danny. They need him alive for now, focus on that instead," Seras told her. "Answer my question," Cameron asked. Seras was quiet for a minute before at last saying, "That…hole, it never goes away. All you can do, is decide if you will let it consume you, and not let it. It took me thirty years to truly come to terms with what happened," Seras confessed. They were silent for the rest of the flight back to Hellsing Headquarters.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Integra**

"Makube, you and I have to have a serious conversation," Sir Integra stated at the screen on her computer. Onscreen was the image of the Head of Iscariot, looking very annoyed at her message. "I don't see why. Your vampires are alright, and Wolfe got rid of a very dangerous threat. You invaded OUR sovereign territory this time, Hellsing. Considering this, you should count yourself fortunate that your operatives are still…functional," Makube replied. Sir Integra barely kept her calm demeanor as she said, "The point is that you threw the baby out with the bathwater. God only know what valuable intel was lost when Wolfe firebombed that base. Along with twelve good men that were desperately needed to fight this war. I've already informed my government about what has happened, and you can be sure that you will be hearing more about this. Your actions may have cost us even more lives!" Makube snorted at this and seemed to look down his nose at her through the screen.

"You think that that worries me!? The Church is barely functioning now, we've lost almost half our bishops, millions of clergy; and many more of our flock besides! His Holiness barely made it to safety in time! Nations that should be united under the church are coming within a millimeter of open warfare, compared to that, this little 'chat' is a waste of my time that is better suited in any other way! Goodbye, Hellsing," with that, Makube turned off his computer, leaving Sir Integra to stare at an empty screen. Sir Integra grit her teeth and bit open her lip in her rage. _That…that…Pope worshiping son of a whore!_ Integra reached into a cabinet in her desk and pulled out a cigarillo and her lighter. It had been years since the last time she had smoked, but now she needed it.

As soon as she lit the cigarillo and breathed in the smoke, it felt like pure bliss for a minute before she blew out that delicious smoke. "I so missed that smell," Alucard said as he stepped out of the shadows. Integra took another drag from her cigarillo before saying, "Alucard, tell me the truth, do you believe that we can win this war?" Alucard took a seat in front of Integra's desk and crossed his legs before answering, "Possibly. That depends on who you mean. Hellsing itself might not survive, but, it might be possible for the Human Race to survive. That will depend on how many Humans you are willing to sacrifice." Alucard chuckled and continued, "It will also depend on if your governments can learn to play nice with each other." Integra nodded at this and asked, "Where is Cameron?"

"She and Seras are out on the Gun Range, training. Cameron has adjusted to being a vampire quite well," Alucard told her. Integra got a call on her phone then and saw the number, it was Jasmine Fenton.

 **William**

Willie was laid down in the Medical Wing of Fort Patton. Aunt Jazz told him that while Morgan had saved his life, his arm was impossible to replace. That last-ditch effort had damaged his nerve endings too much for any advanced prosthetic to replace his missing arm. But right now, he didn't care. They had done it; his little sister had done it. They had the data, right now it was sitting in paper form on the President's desk. And, Epsilon, that bastard that had kidnapped his Dad and destroyed his home, was dead. His rage was fueled at the thought of what he would do next time. He had been too slow and too weak this time to win, but next time, he wouldn't fail.

The young halfa's thoughts were interrupted when Morgan came into the room carrying her phone, set to video chat. Cameron was on the screen, when she saw Willie, tubes of blood in his right arm and the stump of his left covered in bandages, along with his head, she said, "Are you alright, little brother?" "I'll survive," Willie responded. Morgan's own face was wrapped up in bandages, she almost looked like Heinkel Wolfe. Aunt Jazz had said that in time her scars would fade. "Integra got a call from Aunt Jazz, she said that you two destroyed one of the Order of the Fang's leaders, that's awesome! I didn't get to be so lucky," Cameron told her younger siblings. "Hardly lucky," Willie said, indicated his missing arm, "And it was Morgan that did it, all I did was get my ass kicked." Morgan sat down next to her twin brother and told him, "No, I never could have done it without you. That last blast really weakened him, that attack he did on you was all he had left, after that he could barely move. We did it together, Willie."

"Integra even heard rumors that you two are being offered to join the Army soon, with the rank of Second Lieutenant," Cameron said. Willie laughed at that and said, "You've been drinking some weird blood, Sis. We're too young to join the Army." "I guess you're right, I can't see anyone taking you seriously as an officer, maybe a grunt, but not an officer," Cameron joked. The three Fenton siblings laughed a little, but it was all too short. Morgan asked, "Have you…heard anything about Dad? Was he-" "NO! He wasn't in that base," Cameron told her sister, "Thank God for small favors. He's still out there. And we're going to find him, no matter what." "Right," Morgan and Willie both agreed.

 **Danny**

He had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he was naked except for a collar on his neck, and chains on his ankles. They must have been made of ectoranium, at least the collar was anyway since he hadn't been able to go Ghost since he had woken up about an hour ago. The room he was in smelled…clean, like bleach. The floor below him felt like smooth concrete. _Wherever I am, it's not a torture chamber…I think._ He had to figure a way out, somehow. He concentrated on his Third Eye, and was surprised to see that it worked. He could sense other presences inside the building. Many of them were werewolves, though he also sensed at least twelve vampires as well. Danny sensed three werewolves were coming close, and pretended to lie down and sleep.

All of the werewolves that were coming seemed powerful, even stronger than Epsilon. A door opened and Danny heard the thee werewolves come in. "Danny Phantom, stop pretending," a woman's voice said. She had an accent that he couldn't place, and she sounded both old and young at the same time. "Sit up, I would prefer that we talked like civilized beings. We have much to discuss."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Note: Well, all the Strange Allies series has led up to this, the War of Monsters. Who will live? Who will win? If you want to find out, just keep on reading.**


End file.
